Tunnelwind
by Ryuji274
Summary: Takes place between book 3 & 4. Asami goes to the South Pole to help Korra heal. While helping recuperate the two girls realize their feelings for one another. However trouble brews when the spirits in the South Pole are restless because the avatar has not been present for two years. (Rated M for sexual scenes later on)
1. Chapter 1

Tunnelwind: Chapter One

You could feel the salt from the brisk sea brush up against your neck. Even the wind had a kind of warmth to it. The sun was shining down and kissing Asami Sato's skin. She had been on this boat for three days now, and although she had grown tired of the ship, it was the fresh sea sky that brought her a sense of peace. Her hands grazed the railing of the small water tribe ship as she walked down to its edge. Nothing would replace this moment. She had enjoyed coming onto the ship and was dedicated to her mission that was at hand.

She closed her eyes and listened to the sea and its noises, she was one with the water and its power and grace.

"Ms. Sato!" A carrier girl came into Asami's office with a letter at hand. "Ms. Sato there's an urgent message from the South Pole."

Asami turned around from her chair that had been near her window from her companies building that overlooked Republic City.

"Thank you!" Asami said as she eagerly received the letter from the young girl. Almost immediately she began to open her letter, but she had paused. Her fingers softly touched the Water tribe waxed seal that was present on the letter. Its blue wax reminded her of her closest friend. She didn't want to ruin the seal, however she had to know what was in the letter.

_To Asami Sato_

_From Tonraq and Senna_

_ We're in need of your assistance Asami, we also apologize if this is a unorthodox time to contact you. However, we're becoming desperate. It's been about two years since Korra has been poisoned and she's not healing at the rate as she should be. Even Katara has been concerned with this pace. _

_ The reason we are asking you to come down to the South Pole is because we know that you and Korra are very close friends, and we believe that you presence would be able to help her along the path of recovery._

_ Please respond soon._

She was needed. That's all there was to it. Asami had a jumble of mixed emotions. On one hand she was so hurt that her friend had not contacted her, herself. It was as if she completely fell out of existence except in Asami's mind. Her eyes began to tear up as she traced the thoughts she had for two years. Unable to handle her emotions properly she closed the blinds of her office and sat down in her chair.

Korra needed her. Asami began to feel doubt and hurt, _how am I supposed to help her heal if not even a healing master can help her?_ She thought to herself. Her hand began to support her forehead as she closed her eyes and faced towards the hard ground.

_Why didn't she talk to me herself? I tried going with her two years ago. In two years I didn't get to hear a single word. How can that happen? I know she's struggling and I know I need to be considerate but… It hasn't been the same without her._

Asami lifted her head up and realized what she had to do. She knew without a doubt that she had to go to the South Pole again to help her friend. It was of the utmost necessity. Her company would be in good hands for the time being, she had hired good people with great leadership skills, and she had trusted all her workers.

She headed to her desk and began to write a draft of a letter that she would send back to Korra's parents. With a fountain pen she was determined to stay confident and be there for her friend when she needed her the most.

Although it did take her time to set up a schedule for her company and how to manage certain orders, she ended up finishing in a week's time. Nothing would stop her from going to the South Pole. She knew her purpose and her mission.

When she had finished re-writing her draft she put it in an envelope and had her own official seal. Then she called the young carrier girl over.

"Make sure you get this to the postage office safe and sound, this letter is top priority."

"Yes ma'am!"

With that the young girl was off, and Asami was left in her office wondering what would become of Korra if she went. The only way she would know, is if she went to the Southern Water Tribe and found out.

Water had been falling from above. Steam had been the air that surrounded her. A warm constant had encompassed her body, holding her in all places of comfort and discomfort. Korra was in a private hot springs, it was requested by Katara as a form of therapy.

Korra barely had any peace of mind these days. She was in the shackles that held her for two years, since the fight with Zaheer. Mentally she had been trying to escape from a cage. Even with two years of therapy Korra had only been able to recover some physical capabilities. Now she could walk (even if she was a bit wobbly), feed herself, and do some minor tasks. Katara had warned her to take it easy, especially that event with Tenzien and the White Lotus members that were testing her bending abilities after a two year hiatus. That incident in particular really hurt Korra's self-confidence and made her digress.

But here she was now, enjoying the only peace she could get. The warmth of the water gave her a sense of harmony. Sometimes when she would go to the private springs she would often daydream and try to escape the world that she was currently in. Right now, she was thinking about her past.

"Mom! What are you doing!?"

"Honey we're just renovating a little" Senna said reassuringly.

"But you're getting rid of the stairs!"

"Honey…" she came closer to Korra, "… We want to make sure you have as little as trouble as possible. As soon as you get better we'll put the stairs back. Until then we'll have ramps around. I don't see why you have an issue with it though."

Korra couldn't directly answer her. But Senna knew she was hurt. It was Korra's confidence, she felt as if her parents didn't even have hope that she would get better. These ramps would just be fuel to the fire. Now that Korra could walk they did put back the stairs in their house, like promised, however, there is railing everywhere, so Korra could still have ease of access to her own home.

But there was something still wrong in Korra's life; a piece of her was missing. She knew she missed her friends and helping the people, but that wasn't completely it. Korra knew all of this because during her time recuperating she meditated a lot; she didn't get too in depth with it though, mostly because of her lack of spiritual connection.

Remembering a painful memory caused Korra to flinch in her warm spring, she wasn't balanced, not even close. Korra sighed and started to get out of the natural spring, she had enough strength to do that at least. Once she got out, she grabbed her towel and began to dry herself off. Then she happened to notice her crutches, with that, she became disheartened at any hope in being completely healthy once more. Then she made her way out of the springs.

These hot springs were hidden in a cave outside the Water Tribe's city. Not many had known about these springs except Katara and Korra's parents. Korra managed to find this one seclusion in her world and yet it still was not good enough. Once she walked out she noticed that there was a calm cool breeze that felt light and comforting. Then she brought out her whistle and called for Naga.

Naga rushed over to her owner, Korra could see the snow being thrown up in the air as her friend ran towards her. Sometimes it really did help having the unconditional love from an animal she'd known all her life. Once Naga reached Korra she almost decided to tackle her with affection. But then she realized her friend had been injured, Naga stopped abruptly and whimpered a bit. Korra couldn't hide her disappointment. She disappointed the one being who had faith in her, this weighed on Korra.

Korra decided to push through this short rough patch and mounted Naga in a special seat that was made for her. It was meant to keep her balanced and stable while Naga would run her around all over the South Pole. Although it gave her more freedom, Korra felt like she would never be able to go back to her previous state.

The day was about to end and Asami's ship would be pulling into the dock of the Water tribe. She had a feeling of uneasiness and uncertainty. _How will Korra react to me coming here? Does she want my help? What if she wanted me to stay in Republic City and wait for her?_ Questions like these traced Asami's mind with worry. Nothing would hurt her more than the rejection of the one person she promised to protect.

They were a few yards away from the dock now and were preparing to stop. Asami was getting the last of her possessions ready to go.

She was greeted by Tonraq; Senna had stayed at home to watch Korra in case she needed any assistance.

"We're glad to have you Ms. Sato."

"Thank you Tonraq, I wouldn't hesitate to come over here for her."

Tonraq began to get some of her travel bags, Asami didn't pack too much; she was a sensible woman.

On the way back Tonraq said something that weighed in Asami's mind.

"She hasn't been herself, and I'm apologizing for her behavior ahead of time. It's been hard on all of us."

"I appreciate the warning… Hopefully I'll be able to handle it." She showed a soft smile to him, but it did not help her worried mind.

"Well Ms. Sato, hopefully we'll be able to make you feel at home here in the Water tribe."

"I'm sure I will be."

When they reached the house Senna also greeted Asami and gave her a Water tribe Jacket. Unlike Korra, Asami didn't have any natural heating abilities.

"Senna its beautiful!"

"Thank you Asami, I hand-made it, I'm really glad you like it."

Asami thanked her more and headed up to her room that she would be staying in. It was down a long corridor and right next to Korra's. Senna and Tonraq's room was down on the other end. When she reached her room she plopped down on her bed and let out a sigh. Asami couldn't work up the energy to face Korra, she didn't know what to expect.

Eventually she worked up the energy.

Asami put her hair in a ponytail, put on more comfortable clothes, and went to Korra's room. She noticed there wasn't a door and saw Korra lying in her bed. It seemed as if Korra was taking a nap. It was much easier than Asami expected.

When she approached her best friend's bed her heart started to thump and her hand was clenched in a fist, she had never been so nervous before.

Asami decided to sit on the bed next to her. Korra's breathing was hard and she looked upset, like she was having a nightmare.

Then Asami reached for Korra's face and began to move her hair out of the way. She always had the softest hair. Asami's hand reached Korra's face and stroked it softly. For once, Asami was at peace. She was here with her friend again, nothing would replace this moment.

"I'll protect you Korra, I promise."

Then she stayed for a few more moments and enjoyed this peace. Afterwards she went to her room to take a nap. She was weary from the long trip and needed to rest. That night she would have calm and comforting dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

"Asami…"

"I'm here…" a comforting voice comes to cradle Korra's face. It's hazy and Korra isn't even sure where she's at right now.

Then there's an almost blinding light and it causes an almost burning sensation to Korra's closed eyes. She turns over uncomfortably and brings her blanket to her face.

"Korra, honey you need to get up. Its past noon and you have to go to therapy with Katara." Senna said in a comforting voice. Although, it wasn't comforting enough for her, and it caused a rough reaction.

"I don't want to do anything today. That's it."

"You can't do that today though, your friend is here and came all this way for you."

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Asami, she's here to help you."

"She can't _see_ me like this!" Korra's voice got harsh and startled her mother.

"You _need _to get up right now. I'm sorry but I need to be nudging you today." Senna started to pull the covers away and brought Korra's crutches to her.

Korra didn't have anything else to say to her mother. However, it's needless to say that Korra was _not_ a morning person. Although her mother didn't deserve that reaction it's what she's been getting. Korra made her way to the restroom where she would struggle to do her morning routine. Sometimes it would cause a fall or a slip and Korra would end up on the floor. Because is this Tonraq or Senna would almost always be with Korra. She hated being dotted on like a child, but she didn't have a choice at this point.

Korra made her way to the mirror and gave herself a long look. It wasn't the bed head, or the messy clothes. It was the tired and empty look in her eyes. She knew she made physical progress but there was something missing. Life felt redundant, mundane, it left her restless at night, it left her empty during the day. Korra sometimes would wake up with tears falling from her eyes, it was as if she didn't want to give the next day a chance.

"Korra! Hurry up! Katara is waiting for you!" Senna said from downstairs by the door.

Korra finished fixing up her face, brushed her teeth, hair, and was ready to go. She left the restroom. As she was walking down the hall, a door suddenly opened.

"Are you ready to go?" Asami said with a smile.

"Asami you're the one who came down here? I honestly expected Tenzien or Mako." Korra said in disbelief

"No, both of them are busy at the moment. Are you upset I'm here?" Asami said worryingly.

"No, no, I was just surprised…" Korra looked down at the floor; all she could think about was how weak she looked. How Asami would end up pitying her and doing everything for her.

Both of the girls were upset, of course they were upset over different things, but at the same time they thought that neither of them really wanted to be here.

"Let's get you downstairs." Asami said, breaking the silence.

Korra had crutches and could usually navigate around the house with them but every once and a while there would be a slip or a fall. Normally it was followed by much babying and worried comments from Senna and Tonraq. Korra knew that her parents wanted to help, but the way that they did it, it made Korra feel incapable of anything.

Korra got situated up on Naga; Asami was riding right behind her.

"Let's go girl." Korra said softly.

Naga started to move at a decent pace, Korra's parents didn't want Naga running around (which is why Naga only ran with Korra when no one else was around). Once they reached Katara's place, Asami had to help Korra down. Korra tried to not show any sign of irritation but she failed.

"Thanks", in an almost irritated tone.

This left Asami feeling like Korra didn't want her here. It made her go back in her memory to see if Korra didn't want her around then either. _Maybe something changed in those two years?_

Asami didn't play a big part in Korra's therapy session, but Katara really appreciated Asami being there. There were moments where Asami helped, like getting Korra on the railings to help her walk, or when Korra slipped. Other than that Asami was just sitting on the sidelines, wondering what she was even doing there.

_I can't let her see me like this, I look so weak_, Korra thought to herself. _I know she's supposed to help but… I feel so self-conscious when I'm around her. But at the same time, the last thing I want to do is to be rude to her; she doesn't deserve that at all._

The next part of Korra's therapy was to go to the hot springs to relieve herself from stress. Katara wouldn't be involved for this section; it was too far out in the middle of nowhere. When they left Asami realized how cold this weather can get. Korra can self-heat herself, but this time Asami was the helpless one. Layer upon layer, Asami was covered in jackets to help keep all the heat in. She even needed goggles to keep the brisk South Pole wind from her eyes. The only real warmth she got was from holding onto Korra.

Once they reached there Korra seemed more defensive, Asami caught on why. This was Korra's one place away from people and now there was someone else here, in her private place.

"I can wait outside if you want me to?" Asami offered, even her voice was unsure.

"No it's too cold; I can't let you be outside there for so long." Korra's voice was almost apathetic.

Korra made her way to the edge of the steamy springs, she began taking off her shoes and pants. Asami realized how warm it was in there too and began to take off a few of her jacket layers.

Then something happened. Korra began to take her shirt off, along with her bra. Asami looked at her back. All along her back were scars of different colors, shades, and sizes. She had never noticed them before, and debated even bringing them up with her.

"I almost forgot." Korra moved her hand and the bolder covering the cave shut. Now no cold would come in.

Korra seemed almost unsure about getting in the steamy pool. She sat there for a while.

"Do… you need help?" Asami asked concerned.

"Last time I lost my balance and slipped…" Asami took that as a yes.

She walked over and grabbed her friend from underneath her arms and carefully lifted and put her in the pool. Now Korra could relax, but she wasn't at ease. She had felt a lot of embarrassment of having to ask her friend to help her.

There was a small boulder next to where Korra was, Asami sat there and tried to start a conversation with Korra.

"So… how long have you been coming here?"

"For about six months… Katara found it for me."

"Do you usually do this all by yourself?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

It was silent again, Korra was focused on relaxing, and Asami was completely worried that she got on Korra's bad side.

"You can come in if you want."

"A-are you sure?"

"Yes." Korra saw how even with the boulder shut, Asami would still shiver because of the cold.

Asami moved over to a part of the cave where Korra wouldn't see her changing, she was much more bashful about nudity. But then she realized that she'd have to walk over to the pool. _It's not like anything is going to happen, we're both girls! _That's the one thought that ran through her mind a million times as she walked over to the spring. Attentively she placed one small pale foot inside the pool. She didn't expect to even go here, and neither of them had any clothes.

Asami couldn't help herself when she kept looking back at Korra. She never knew her friend had so many battle scars.

Korra caught onto this and said, "Most of them are from the battle with Zaheer."

"Oh. I'm, I'm sorry."

"I don't mind them; I consider them experience and accept them."

"Can I-"

"Yes, you can."

Asami scooted over towards Korra, her eyes were fixated on one of the scars below her collar bone and above her breasts. Korra was fixated on Asami and her reaction. When Asami closed the space between them, she let her soft pale hand reach over to Korra's body. She was hesitant, some part of her felt like they would still hurt Korra, even after two long years.

Then Korra brought her hand to Asami's and pushed it to feel her scar. It's texture was soft and healed, but it didn't look that way at all. Asami didn't realize how long she was there and then blushed in embarrassment that she had been there for so long. However, Korra didn't mind. She was the first person to not pity her when seeing her scars; instead she seemed innocent and curious.

Out of nowhere Korra went into the water, she was wetting her hair. Asami was a bit taken aback like this. She assumed that Korra had very little mobility, even in the water, but she forgot that Korra was a water bender. Korra splashed up from the water and she decided to float on her back. There was a sense of peace to it all.

Asami herself didn't know how she should react.

"Do you always do that?"

"Yea… If you want to know the truth, I feel most at home with the water."

"Well, you seem more alive in it."

"Asami, can I tell you something?"

"Of course you can."

"I feel as if something is missing. Like, there a part of me that has a hole, and I can't find it."

"I know that feeling…" Asami looked down at the water only to see her reflection.

"I think it's my spiritual connection. As avatar I know it's necessary to have that connection, but ever since my fight with Zaheer, I've felt bound only to the physical side of things."

"Well maybe you should try meditating?"

"I've done that, a million times it seems." Korra's voice got irritated.

"Korra, can I ask you a question?" Asami said concerned.

"Yea."

"Do you want me here?" When Asami looked at Korra, her heart almost broke. She didn't want to see Asami sad and hurt; this was the friend that had helped her out since the beginning.

Korra swam over to her, she was close, and then she sat down.

"Asami… I've appreciated everything you've done for me since day one. I appreciate that you left your life temporarily for me. I know it must be hard to see me like this, because it's hard for me to see you like this.

In an almost natural gesture, Korra's hand reached Asami's face.

"Look, I know I seem like some kind of grump, but, it's because I never wanted you to see me like this."

"What do you mean? I'm happy just to see you, to see that you're alive, that a part of you still has life in you." Asami said this while grabbing Korra's hand.

"It's just, I've been so broken since then, and you've always seen me strong and capable… but now… I'm weak." Korra looked away.

Asami hugged Korra, she gave her a wonderful feeling inside, no one had made her feel as appreciated as Korra did right then.

Korra didn't expect this reaction and couldn't help but to get her mind of the fact that, Asami smelled so nice. Her hair was soft and long, and she was very warm. Korra closed her eyes and enjoyed the long hug from her friend.

When Asami pulled back she got very embarrassed.

"I- I'm sorry I sorta forg-"

"It's alright, I don't mind."

Asami's face turned red and she turned away. She completely forgot that they were both naked. She was much more comfortable than she thought. All she could think about was how nicely they fit together when they hugged.

Now Korra had to convince Asami everything was fine. Out of nowhere a splash of water smacked Asami in the face.

"Wha!"

Korra started to laugh; it was the first time in a long time that she felt so happy. While she was laughing she didn't notice that Asami had flung water at her, some got into Korra's mouth.

"Are we really doing this?!" Asami shouted while she had water thrown at her.

"Why not?" Korra said smiling.

"Okay okay but give me a break!" Asami turned towards Korra. "We gotta be leaving soon; people are going to start wondering where we went." Asami said with a smile.

Asami got up from the springs and headed towards she left her clothes. Out of the corner of Korra's eye she watched the way she walked away and snapped herself out of it, and came back to reality.

Korra attempted to get out herself, but ended up not having the balance she needed. She sulked a bit after realizing that she had to get help from Asami.

When they came back to the villiage Korra felt a lot more life in her, and she eagerly returned home. Asami opened the door for Korra and immediately noticed the smell of cooked food. Senna must have been working on this for a while, probably because it was technically Asami's first full day in the South Pole.

"Smells like my mom is over doing it a little."

"No, its fine, if anything it makes things more enjoyable."

Asami walked Korra over to her room and then headed off to her own. Later on, they were called to the dining room to eat supper. There were an array of questions and comments from Korra's parents, they all seemed hopeful for Korra's recovery. That night the sky was calm and the two girls had a good night's rest. Tomorrow would be another busy day.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days had passed and Korra seemed much livelier. Senna was so happy to see that her little girl was finally smiling once more. She was washing dishes in the sink when she saw Korra from the corner of her eye.

Korra was by herself in the living room, she looked like she was concentrating on something important. Only one arm had a crutch and the other was trying to balance on the furniture next to her. Then, suddenly, the crutch fell. Korra was attempting to walk without a crutch.

Inside Senna was trying not to get overly excited; she had been trying to keep it all in. _You can do it Korra!_ She thought to herself.

Korra's foot slowly moved over to where she would take her next step. Her knees were shaking, but not as bad as usual. She had begun getting her balance when her dad walked in from the hallway. Tonraq gasped when he saw his little girl taking her first few steps again. Korra's bare feet gripped the cold floor to keep her grounded, and then she began to take another step.

At this time Senna stopped doing dishes and Tonraq was frozen like ice. One by one Korra's feet began to step on the ground.

They were so proud and immediately ran to hug their daughter as soon as she reached the other side of the living room. Korra was making progress and nothing could've made that day better.

Asami had been out doing errands at that moment. She had gone through town grocery shopping for Senna. Asami had one arm filled with bags and Naga (who was trotting right next to her) had a few strapped to her sides.

The wind was cool, the people were kind, and it was a wonderful and relaxing morning. The entire Water Tribe had buildings with different shades of blue and it had a way of sparkling like an ocean when the Sunlight would hit the ice just right.

"Okay Naga just a few more stops and we'll head back, okay?" Asami said while petting Naga with her free arm.

Just then Asami had passed a small trinket shop. It had jewelry hanging from the top posts of the structure. There was a person inside sweeping and when she walked in she was just in awe of what was around her.

Inside the small shop was jewelry from rings to earrings to betrothal necklaces.

"Excuse me, what are these?"

An old man turned and saw a beautiful young woman pointing at the betrothal necklaces. Asami had put down the bag of groceries to reach for a necklace.

"These are betrothal necklaces. You're not from around here are you?"

"No, I'm not; I was born and raised in Republic City."

The old man motioned for Asami to follow him. "Look here."

There was a display case with roughly fifty betrothal necklaces. Some looked centuries old, others looked new; each was unique.

"In our culture when someone wishes to win another's heart, we make a betrothal necklace. However in the past, the necklaces would be used to show that a girl was to be married. Over time things had changed, initially you would put your family seal on the necklace, but now men usually put a symbol or design that signifies their love for the girl."

"It sounds beautiful…" Asami said in awe. "But, what about the one's here?"

"Oh, these? Some of them come from people who were rejected; others come from old widows who had passed away. Each one has their own story and I plan to keep all as long as I can."

"But, why? Wouldn't it just be a somber reminder of what never was?"

"In a sense, yes. However, we cannot go through life wondering what could've been. Take this one for example." The shopkeeper held out a poorly made one with a bunny symbol on it. "This one in particular was made by a boy of only eight years who had a crush one a girl. Eventually he grew up and so did she, they threw the necklace away because neither loved each other. They both ended up married to different people. Now, you can say that it's a sad story, but I for one like to view things positively. This necklace symbolized youth and innocence, which all children have."

Asami had reached over to see a partially shattered one. "What about this one? It has a fire symbol on it."

"This, this one always intrigued me. It's very old you see, about as old as the hundred year war I can assume. I think it was made by a Southern Water tribe warrior who fell in love with a Fire nation girl. Looking at the cracks thought, I imagine something tragic happened."

Asami grew quiet, especially when she realized that each one of these necklaces symbolized a lost or failed love.

"Do you have a special man in your life?"

"No. but…" She heard a small noise from her watch, it was an alarm. "I'm sorry I have to go!" She said as she grabbed her bag of groceries and hopped on Naga to go back to Korra's house.

Asami reached Korra's house and knocked on the door. Then she got some of the bags off of Naga. Unexpectedly to Asami, Korra was the one to unlock the door.

"Asami!" Korra shouted excitedly

"Oh my gosh! You're back on your feet Korra!" She put down the bags and headed towards her friend.

"Whoa!" Korra lost her balance and tripped. She landed in Ms. Sato's arms.

"I got you." Asami said with a smile, Korra blushed. "Korra, it took you a while, but, I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you." Korra said softly. "I just can't wait to start bending again."

Tonraq came over to the girls, "You better slow down Korra, you just started walking. Here Asami, I'll help grab the groceries."

Once they all got inside Senna and Asami started to make supper. They were preparing some traditional Water Tribe noodles with seafood wraps.

"Thank you for helping around the kitchen Asami."

"It's no problem Senna" Asami said while peeling some cabbages for the wraps.

"I appreciate it a lot; both Korra and Tonraq had bottomless pits for stomachs. It's nice having a helping hand. Every time I tried teaching Korra how to cook she ended up burning something." Senna said with a laugh.

"What really? What kind of things happened?"

"Hmmm… Well one time, when she was about thirteen, we were going to have a special dinner with some of the Northern Water tribe representatives. I decided it would be a good idea for Korra to have some practice with making food. Unlucky for the guests, Korra kept adding too much onion powder and caused a few of the men to have stomach aches for days. It was _so_ bad, she never wanted to cook food again."

The two women were laughing and enjoying each other's company.

"I actually learned how to cook from my maids." Asami said a bit somberly. "See, my mother died when I was a little girl, so I never had too many women in my life to teach me things. I guess that's another reason why I became my dad's 'grease monkey'"

"I'm so sorry Asami." Senna replied. "Come here, look, see how the fish turns a golden brown? That's how you know when to add the seasoning. Here, see if you can figure out what kind to use."

Asami started to look at all her options, then she decided salt would be the safest choice to rub on the fish.

"Oooh good choice, that'll bring out its flavor. But now, look at this, if you add some spicier seasoning, here taste." Senna tore off a piece of the fish.

"Oh wow that really adds a kick to it." Asami said, still savoring the seafood.

"Hey guys! Is the food almost done?" Korra shouted from a couple rooms down.

"Be patient, it's almost done!" the both of them shouted.

When they all sat down at the dining room table everyone was eager to eat. Korra's mouth was practically watering; she really tired herself out after trying to walk everywhere that day.

"So Asami how do you like it here so far?" Korra asked.

"Well, I really have to get used to the cold, but other than that it's really nice and peaceful here."

"Have you seen anything interesting?" Senna inquired.

"Actually I did, on the way over here I saw a small shop down by the marketplace. There was an old man who was selling these beautiful Water tribe necklaces."

"Oh you mean betrothal necklaces?" Tonraq asked.

"Yes that kind! They're so beautiful; I didn't know that was a part of your culture."

"Tonraq gave me mine about twenty years ago, a couple years later, Korra was born." Senna said nostalgically.

"Haha, yes I remember, believe it or not, that necklace was my fifth try, I was never the artistic type."

"But still honey, you made it out of love." Senna said, reaching for Tonraq's hand.

"We've always wondered when Korra would get betrothed. But I guess being the avatar causes you to have a different lifestyle. Even then, whoever the man is, he's got to be a good man." Tonraq said, Korra got slightly embarrassed as she remembered the last time she introduced a boy to her father.

"You've never had anyone interested in you Asami?" Senna asked curiously. This question caused Korra to study Asami out of the corner of her eye.

"Um, not that I know of, at least other than Mako. Even then, that didn't work out. Right now, I have Korra and my career to worry about."

Korra blushed but tried hiding her reaction by scarfing down some more food. Asami noticed but decided to not point it out.

When dinner was over Tonraq and Senna cleaned up. Korra headed to her room, but Asami went to the balcony. Tonight the Southern lights would be very visible, and sometimes you could see spirits flying above too.

Asami had her Water tribe jacket on, it really did compliment her body, and it was warmer than most of her other jackets. She leaned on the railing and just stared out into the sky, she had never seen so many natural colors before. Then she began to think to herself.

_I don't know how I feel. Something is changing, I know it. But… I'm scared to find out what. I don't think I'm worried about my company, or any other thing. Maybe it's Korra? She's getting better and nothing makes me happier than to see her light up like that. I'm so proud she's making a recovery. I didn't think I could even help. Maybe it's what happened three days ago… That hot springs incident. It wasn't like we did anything but…_

She let out a soft sigh.

_I sorta wish something did happen._

Korra snuck up behind Asami. "Boo!" Asami jumped.

"Ah! Don't do that Korra!" Asami said startled.

"Don't worry, I was only playing." She smiled at her friend. "I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

Asami looked away, she was taken aback. They were alone for the first time since the hot springs.

"Is something bothering you Asami?" Korra said, inching closer to her friend.

"I don't know…" She hanged her head. "My mind has been everywhere since I got here."

"Hey look," Korra placed her hand on Asami shoulder, "I know things are difficult right now. But you have to understand that this whole healing thing. It's gonna take some time."

"Says the most impatient girl I know." Asami said jokingly.

"Alright, alright, but I'm just telling you what I know. I learned a lot from Katara these past two years."

"What'd you learn?" Asami said with a hint of hope in her voice. Maybe there was something that would be able to help her also.

"Well for one thing, I learned a lot about patience. There were a lot of times where I'd be some hot-head who would do things without thinking. I also learned a lot about Aang and Katara's relationship. It helped me understand why things between Mako and I didn't work out."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, throughout everything in Aang and Katara's life, they both supported each other's decisions and trusted each other."

"Korra, if you ever get lonely for not being with someone, please don't feel too bad… I trust and support you. You're my best friend, and the only girl I've ever had the chance to build a friendship with."

"Thank you, Asami."

The two friends looked at each other. Everything around them was perfect. The air was cool, but not freezing. The sky was lit up, and not too dark.

"Korra, when that fight with Zaheer happened. I was so scared for you."

"Asami, you don-"

"No please, let me finish, I have to say this." She grabbed onto Korra's hand.

"When Zaheer and you fought, I was terrified. I was so mad at myself because, for once in my life, I felt weak. I couldn't bend, I couldn't fight like the Airbenders, Mako, or Bolin. The entire time I had to focus on saving everyone from being imprisoned. Yes, I was happy I was capable of helping them but… It was you I wanted to protect. You're so strong Korra, you can bend all the elements, guide spirits, and you're an amazing fighter even without all your bending."

"Asami you can fight though, you've proved this on more than one occasion."

"I know Korra. But, when I first found out that non-benders were getting Airbending, I got jealous. Because this entire time, I've been pushed into the background all because I didn't have the same abilities that you all had."

"Asami, you don't have to be a bender to be great. You've worked harder than all of us just to get where you are at. That's so admirable to me. I honestly look up to you."

Korra went in for a hug. Asami stopped her.

"Korra, I need to know what's going on with us."

"What do you mean?"

"I, I'm not sure how or what I'm feeling."

"Asami, I just want to be there for my friend."

She didn't know how to take this response. Asami felt sad and hurt and she didn't know how she felt at all. There was a gap in her life since her best friend left. But there was also a sense of selfishness. She wanted Korra to be more than that but at the same time, she didn't know what she wanted Korra to be.

"Asami, please… Let me comfort you at least, if there really is something bothering you."

She gave in. Korra embraced Asami and tried giving her a warm and soft hug. Korra's eyes were closed; she was content that her friend was happy again. Asami, her eyes were open and she began to tear up; not because she was being comforted, but because she thought that something was wrong with her.

"Let's head off to bed okay? Tomorrow I need to go to therapy again, and you need your beauty sleep, beautiful."

Even though Asami smiled at the compliment, there was something off balance.


	4. Chapter 4

The wind was harsh and unforgiving. Out in the middle of the sea, no sailor was safe. This was a small ship from the Northern Water tribe, and it wasn't built to handle this weather. Its crew grew finicky and worried; they weren't too sure what was going on.

Out in the sea winds began to thrash on the sea, it seemed like a hurricane was brewing. In the eye of the hurricane was something glowing, it seemed to be malevolent.

Bells on the ship began to ring, it signified an emergency. The crew shouted for the captain, he would make the decision on what to do in this time of need.

"Men! The only way we'll be able to get out of this storm is if we go to its eye and move with it. That's our only hope, to attack it head on!"

Many of the ship's crew was either very old or very young, neither of them wanted to risk their lives. They weren't exactly happy about going into a hurricane either, there was some resistance but in the end, they had no choice.

Once they got closer to the eye of the storm they saw the glow from whatever was in there.

"It's a spirit!"

"We're doomed!"

"Pull back! Turn this ship around!"

But they could not. The giant water spirit, with its great tentacles reached for the small ship. While some men were already crushed by the tentacles, others were doomed to drown in the sea that they loved.

"Tonraq!" A messenger came in Tonraq's home, "the Northern Water tribe's ship disappeared, by the looks of its trail, it went into a hurricane."

"Did anyone make it out alive?" He said concerned.

"No sir…" The messenger replied somberly.

"Did you all send people to check the wreckage?"

"Yes… But there was something unusual, some people's bodies seemed torn and crushed."

"Like something had done this to them?"

"Yes sir. We do not know what to make of it."

"Go send word to town hall. I'm going to have a meeting. This isn't the first time mysterious accidents such as these have happened."

And with that, the messenger left.

Korra and Asami had overhead this conversation from a few rooms down. They were playing Pi Shou.

Korra grew worried, it was written all over her face. She played a poorly thought out move in the game.

Asami caught on quickly, and began to reassure her. "Korra, I'm sure there was nothing you'd be able to do." Asami moved her game piece.

Korra couldn't reply, and she couldn't really think about the game either, her mind was somewhere else. _It's the spirits I know it. I can't protect them, I can't protect myself. This entire time I've been trying to heal, the spirit world has been out of whack. How am I supposed to be a good avatar if I can't even be the bridge between worlds?_

"Asami, I'm not sure if it's safe for you to be here anymore."

"What are you talking about Korra? I'm here to protect you, and now you're saying I can't protect myself?"

"No Asami, I'm not saying that. What I'm saying is… It isn't safe here anymore. I wouldn't want you to risk getting hurt more. I know it's the spirits. I've refrained from telling my dad because the last thing I need is for him to try and push me to an early and untimely recovery."

"I understand but, I'm not weak. I'm going to stay whether it's safe or not."

This response showed how dedicated she was… It also worried Korra. She couldn't watch her friend be taken away from her. However, she also couldn't push her away.

With that, she let out a sigh. "Well Asami, I know you're tough as nails, so I guess there's no point in trying to convince you."

Asami's watch went off; it showed that it was noon.

"Korra we better get going. We have to get you to your therapy session with Katara."

They went off together on Naga. Although Korra was the injured one, she would end up being the one in the front. Asami didn't mind, Korra was warm because of her self-heating qualities, it helped keep Asami warm too.

When they reached Katara's house she greeted them. "You two are practically inseparable since you've come."

Both of the girls blushed and didn't know how to reply.

"Korra, come here, I want to try something new that might help you." This was something Korra had never thought would've come out of Katara's mouth.

"Sit here." Katara got out a jug filled with water from the corner of the room. "This water has very spiritual qualities; I received it from the Northern Water tribe. Essentially what it does is trigger spiritual reactions. The water is from a underground sanctuary that held two water spirits that kept balance for thousands of years."

"So, we're trying to get me into the avatar state?"

"No, we're trying to get you to meditate. You've healed mostly in your physical aspects, but now, you need to be able to fulfill your purpose as Avatar, to be the bridge between worlds. In order to do that, you have to be able to at least go into the spirit world through meditation."

Asami sat in the back watching in awe. Unlike the glowing healing water from before, this water shined like the purest of gold. If there was any way for Korra to go into the spirit world, it would be like this.

"Korra, I'll need you to focus on something that keeps you calm. I can feel you tensed up."

"I don't know what you mean? Like an item?"

"Yes, something like that or- Asami, please come here."

This was unexpected; for once Asami would be the one playing a role in Korra's therapy and spiritual journey.

"Asami, I'll need you to sit in front of Korra and face her while I trigger her spiritual energy.

"But… why?" Asami was still very surprised.

Katara smiled softly, "because, you two always are in sync, there would be no one better for Korra to stay calm with than her best friend, right?"

This made Asami's heart leap, she didn't know how to take it, but she was so happy she was able to help now.

Sweat began to pour down from Korra's head, she was struggling immensely. _I can't get it. I can't meditate. I lost it. It's hopeless_. Katara felt these negative vibes and needed Asami to help Korra.

"Asami, please try to calm down Korra with your words. Be honest and kind with her."

Asami gulped, she didn't know exactly what she _should_ say.

"Korra… I know things have been incredibly hard for you recently, but we have to suffer in order to grow. You're not alone, you'll never be alone, I'm here for you, and I'll always protect you. You are my closest friend, and I'm here to support you, the same way you've supported me over the years." Asami put her hand on Korra's knee. "You can do this, I know you can."

_I feel lighter. I can hear a voice, it is so sweet. It's giving me this sensation, as if I'm being held. I'm in between worlds, I can feel it. I just need to let go. What is this tingling feeling inside… It's like… pure energy. I'm almost there I ca-_

Then a force pushed both Katara and Asami aside. Korra's body fell back. Asami rushed to Katara to help her up, and then she went to Korra. Korra's hair was all over her face, and it was likely she got a bump from hitting the floor too hard. Asami's hand pushed Korra's dark brown hair out of her face, she pulled her on her lap and held her close.

"Korra! Are you okay? What happened?"

Korra let out a groan. "I almost got it. Thank you."

"I was so worried about you. I'm glad I could help, but maybe we should take this slower."

Korra was exhausted; Asami and Korra decided that she should go home. Neither of them really realized it but, it was already very late and dark out. Asami carried Korra's almost limp body onto Naga and they headed off.

When they reached their rooms, Asami didn't want to leave Korra alone in her room. She decided it would be best if they both slept next to each other, in case Korra would have an episode and sporadically go into the spirit world.

Asami laid her down in her bed, (there was more than enough room, it was a queen sized bed) and started to change.

Asami got her pink night gown out and began to take her layers of clothes off.

Everything was hazy, Korra wasn't sure what happened or what was going on. She blacked out and the only thing she felt was pulling, bumps, and whispers from the people around her. Her eyelids were heavy, but she could manage to open them. When she did, there was a woman with dark hair and pale skin in front of her. She seemed to be pulling something off of her. Then all that was on her was cloth to cover her private area. Her back looked so smooth to the touch, and she looked like a fully grown woman. Korra couldn't keep her eyes off of her, and somehow she looked very familiar.

Then the woman went towards Korra, to reach for something, it seemed to be a silky outfit. Korra was able to open her eyes more and finally saw who it was.

"Asami…?"

"Korra!" Asami was surprised and embarrassed to see that Korra saw her undressing in front of her. All she had on was panties and her breasts were wide in the open.

Korra got red when she noticed this and didn't know what to do so she pulled the covers up. Asami didn't know what to do so she immediately grabbed her night gown and rushed to put it on.

Almost out of nowhere, Korra felt a sharp pain in her head, and let out a small yell.

"Korra! I'm here, please don't hurt yourself, and calm down please."

Korra had barely any control over her body. There was a burning sensation in her head. Her mind was trying to reach the spirit world; it was if she was trying to be pulled into it.

Asami's only reaction was to hold Korra close again, it worked before, and it had to work again. Then, Korra stopped grunting at the pain and her face eased up. She began to open her eyes once more. She saw Asami, her hair was draped over her shoulders and her face looked worried.

Korra lifted her hand to reach Asami's face. Asami let out a small laugh.

"I'm supposed to be the one reassuring you."

Korra attempted to lift herself.

"What do you need?"

Korra said groggily, "I feel uncomfortable."

"It must be your clothes. Here, I'll go to your room and get your pajamas for you. Try to change okay?" Korra nodded.

When Asami returned she saw that the only thing Korra managed to accomplish was getting one of her arms out.

"Here, let me help." Asami sat next to her friend. She proceeded to take her jacket off; it also looked hand-made, like the one Senna gave to Asami. Then Asami took off Korra's shoes, for a moment there she worried that her feet might have smelled bad, thankfully they didn't. Then she took off Korra's pants, the only thing Korra could manage to do was to lift her leg, barely. Korra's legs were soft, although, they weren't shaved, Asami didn't mind though; it wasn't as if they were hairy like men's legs. Then Korra's shirt had to come off. When they reached that point, Korra got mildly bashful, even if she knew she needed help.

Lastly, Asami had to take off Korra's bra, she knew it was uncomfortable to sleep with one on, she wasn't about to put her friend through that. Asami's face grew a bit hot, but she knew she had to stay calm. She got her arms around Korra and found the hook. Then she pulled the straps one after the other. Asami turned immediately to throw her clothes into the hamper. But when she turned back she was almost breathless. Korra's body was beautiful.

She had scars running throughout her body, and Asami didn't realize it, but her hand was reaching towards one that was right on the bottom part of her breast.

"Asami…?" Korra said, almost hesitantly.

"I- I'm sorry!" Asami didn't know what to say, but she snapped out of it.

Korra grabbed her hand, although Asami was taller, Korra had the larger hand. "Its fine Asami, I really don't mind." But on the inside, Korra's heart was thumping, she didn't know what was going on, but at the same time she didn't want to stop.

Asami's hands began to trace Korra's body; she was following a road of bruises and scars. She was never frightened, even if some of them looked very bad. Asami wanted to know the story behind every one of them. She didn't notice it, but her eyes began to water, and so did Korra's.

"Korra… I don't want you to get hurt anymore. I don't know what I'm feeling either. For the first time in my life, I don't know what to do."

"Asami I can't see you like this and not do anything. You haven't been talking to me like you should. You're my best friend and we can always open up to each other." Korra said this reassuringly and reached over to Asami's face to wipe away one of her tears.

There was a warm feeling between them. Both of them were so vulnerable and yet they were each very strong for each other.

"Korra, can you hold me?" Asami said this in the softest tone. This made Korra's heart jump, and for once she didn't know what she was feeling either.

"Always." Korra didn't hesitate; she held her friend and reached to pull a cover over the both of them.

They were laid down. Asami's head was laid in the crook of Korra's neck. Korra intertwined her legs with Asami's. They were both warm in the cold South Pole. They were at peace. The night grew later. Korra's voice broke the silence.

"Asami I know you've been off balance recently. I think I have too. I think I know why now."

Asami looked up with curiosity; maybe this was the answer that she had been waiting for.

"Asami, you're the one person I've opened up this much too. I mean, look at us, I'm naked in front of you, and yet I'm comfortable, which is a lot to say… I'm babbling; let me get my words together." Korra's face looked frustrated.

"What I'm saying is, I'm so vulnerable right now, anyone would be scared, but I'm not. With you, I feel at peace, and I want to stay like that, and if that means being by your side then that's what I'll do."

"But what does all of this mean? What are we doing?"

"I don't know. I never felt this way before, that's one of the things I do know. I think… I think we need to give this time."

"But, Korra… What is _this_?"

There was silence, neither of them knew. Over the course of a few weeks there had been moments where the both of them were bashful and close with each other. Neither of them had a normal relationship before and they weren't exactly social butterflies.

Asami let out a small yawn. Korra let out a loud one.

Asami looked up, almost innocently, and said, "So… do you want to sleep here."

"Yea, I'm physically exhausted and I don't feel like moving to the next room over." _Actually I really don't want to leave you like this_.

Korra decided to embrace Asami and stuck her cute little avatar head on Asami's shoulder.

From the window above them there were stars shimmering and clothed in the southern lights. Like Asami and Korra, the stars were at peace, and the world was still.

* * *

><p><strong>Things are starting to heat up, and hopefully you all have caught on the the tons of symbolism I've put into here. Recently I've been studying Korra and Asami's speech pattern (I hope I've gotten it down). Now I'm anticipating the arrival of the LoK comics! Thank you for the support!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

The warm sun was rising in the East; it would shed light on the glimmering snow of the Southern Water tribe. Its rays were piercing window panes, streets, and ice. The air was beginning to warm up and the seasons were changing, another day would begin.

However, there was already people in the tribe who were awake and were already starting their day's work. One of these people was the avatar.

Korra had decided to wake up bright and early (which was the first time for her in over a year). After the events of yesterday she realized that she needed to spend more time meditating. Korra's body was resting on a block of cold stone surrounded by ice. The scenery was peaceful, especially because there were hardly any people around. All was silent around Korra and she had slowly begun to lose herself.

Meanwhile, back in Korra's house, Asami Sato was laying peacefully in her guest-bed. Her black satin hair lay upon the pillow and draped her body. Her face seemed to glow when the light hit on her. She was lying on her side, clutching a pillow, as if to try and keep something from leaving her. Then a quiet moan left her sleepy body. There was a slight turn, and it was all over. She was awake, and once Asami was awake, it was nearly impossible to get her to go to sleep once more.

Asami turned over to the other side where her friend went to sleep.

_Where did she go? Why would she just leave without telling me anything?_ She thought to herself as she began to sit up. Asami was a bit disappointed and saddened, but she was sure there must have been a reason behind Korra's actions.

_I should probably go find her._ She left her temporary room and slipped on her home-made jacket. Then she turned towards the other end of the hallway, where Korra's parents slept. _They're probably asleep, I shouldn't bother them._

Asami left the house and began to walk around the village. It was mostly quiet except for the few people that happened to be working in the early morning. There were some animals about, not too many though, it was too cold to have such a diversity of life.

_Now where could she be? _Asami walked for another twenty minutes when she suddenly spotted her.

_She looks so peaceful there. I don't want to bother her._ Asami stood still like a statue, analyzing Korra and all her subtle details.

Korra was on the verge of entering the spirit world. All throughout her body was the tingling feelings she felt yesterday during the therapy session. The most unusual thing about them was, prior to yesterday, she never felt that sensation before. There was also a gut wrenching feeling that _maybe_ that feeling was a warning that something bad might happen.

_I'm almost there, I can feel it._ Korra had been surrounded by nothingness. The only thing she felt was her soul and the light that surrounded her. Something pulled her to turn around. Out of nowhere were animals, and spirits of every shape, size, and color. _What are they all doing here? This isn't the Spirit World or the Human world. They're stuck in the in between!_

"Hello!" Korra shouted as she tried to get their attention.

These spirits were unlike the others that she had seen. These spirits were different shades of grey and floated around aimlessly in nothingness. They all seemed apathetic and almost looked as if they didn't care as to what Korra was going to say.

Korra began to approach one of the spirits. "What are you all doing here?"

There was no response, the void stayed quiet. This caused Korra to get worried and frustrated.

"I'm trying to help you! Please just tell me why you're here?"

A timid voice called from behind, "Korra! It's you! Please tell me you aren't going to leave me alone here?" It was the same spirit that Jinora had been playing with, Fuzzy-foot.

"Fuzzy-foot? Can you please tell me what's going on here?" Korra asked in an irritated voice.

"Honestly, I don't know… I was going back to the human world when I realized that something wasn't right. As I was about to cross over, something happened…" Fuzzy-foot looked down. "There was a flash of light and then I found myself here, It feelings even worse than the fog of lost souls." Fuzzy-foot then motioned next to her. "Me and Bum-Ju have been here since then."

Korra had a troubled look on her face. Then an idea came to her and her face lit up. "Come here, hold onto me." Korra sat down on what could be assumed was the ground and sat in her meditation position.

Korra's body began to glow, she was being transported.

Asami had been there for a while and just sat next to Korra's body. The weather was beginning to warm up and she was enjoying it all. Then she turned to face Korra's body, something wasn't right. Out of nowhere a pale-green spirit appeared next to her, a few moments later there were more, and they were all different from one another.

"What is going on…?" Asami said to herself.

Finally Korra's eyes opened up. She turned to Asami immediately.

"Something is wrong with the spirit world." Korra's said with a serious and worried look on her face.

"What are we going to do about it?"

"Right now, I think it would be best to talk to someone who knows about the spirits the best. Jinora."

"But right now they're all in Republic city, and you're not completely healed yet. I really don't know if you should go."

"We can always call them."

"True. Let's do it."

Korra brought out her whistle to call Naga over. "Naga!"

The giant Polar Bear Dog rushed over to great the girls. As soon as they mounted on they headed off to Korra's house once more.

"Korra, there was something I noticed when you were meditating…"

"What?"

"Well… When you were in there, it was like I was able to feel what you were feeling. I was so worried for your well-being."

"Are you sure that it wasn't just 'cause you missed me?" Korra said playfully. And playfully did Asami hit Korra's arm.

"I'm being serious though."

"Well I wouldn't call it a spiritual connection. Maybe I'd call it a 'Korra-connection'"

"Hah, fine, you can call it that. But for now, let's try and get a hold of Jinora."

Once they reached Korra's house, Korra got the banged up telephone (It was bought when phones first came out.) When she began to dial the phone, Korra realized something. This was the first time that she would directly talk to her group of friends (except of course Asami) in about two years.

"Hello? Who's this?" Pemma answered, you could hear Rohan in the background.

"Pemma, it's Korra, can you please put Jinora on the phone. I'm sorry I can't spend too much time talking right now, it's an emergency.

"Alright." Pemma put the mouth piece down, and it was quiet.

"Hello?" Jinora's voice changed, it was slightly deeper than what Korra remembered.

"Jinora! I'm so glad you're here. There's something wrong with the Spirit World."

"You found out huh…" Jinora replied with a sad tone.

"The spirits are being trapped in the in between. I'm not sure how to fix it."

"I have been trying to figure that out too… But between bringing order to the Earth Kingdom and Airbending training, I've had a very hard time trying to sit down and meditate."

"I ran into Fuzzy-Foot, he's been trapped in there for a while."

Jinora let out a gasp.

"Jinora, look, for now, I need you to try and do some research to see if this had happened before in history. I think I've found a temporary way to fix the dilemma."

"What do you mean 'temporary'?"

"Basically, I've found a way to move the spirits into either world. However, each time I went back to take a few more out, more and more kept coming in. It's as if I've plugged up a hole, but as soon as I plug it up, another, even bigger hole, breaks through."

"I'll see what I can do Korra."

"Thank you so much Jinora. And please, don't tell Tenzien, I don't need him worrying about another thing. I know he's had his plate full recently."

"I knew you'd ask me that… Its fine, I won't, but try to be safe, okay Korra? Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Asami had been listening in, she walked over to Korra and put her hand on her shoulder.

"I know I won't be able to help all of your problems, but at the very least, let me support you." Asami said in a reassuring tone.

"Thank you." Korra lifted her head to meet her friend, "I appreciate all of this."

"It's nothing, but, weren't you supposed to practice your bending for the first time today?"

"Yea, maybe it could help get my mind off of things."

Behind Korra's house was a courtyard, however, unlike normal ones which were filled with fountains and flora, this one had the best equipment to train with. Korra and Asami made their way to Korra's family's courtyard and placed their things on a bench.

This courtyard had a limestone floor with Water tribe designs. There were many benches to sit on, and a few trees for shade. No one had touched it for a while and not too many people would take a stroll around it, so the girls were alone.

Korra made her way to the center of the courtyard, which had a blue and white Yin and Yang symbol. She took a deep breath as to center herself. Korra blocked every thought out except her thoughts on bending. Then she got into a study Earthbending stance. With a fist flying forward the boulder of limestone rose up and flew forward. Then she brought it back and put it in its place.

Next Korra stood up straight. Her breathing became heavier. Asami looked closely and saw that as Korra breathed deeper, an orange flame began to come out of her mouth. Korra then flung a kick in the air and a line of flames flew out, luckily for her, it didn't get on any of the trees.

Then Korra began to change her stance, she made motions with her hands, a gust of wind blew out. She started to move in circles, strike after strike she blasted air around her.

Lastly Korra made her way to the water pond that was behind her. With smooth and natural motions Korra was able to move the water close to her. In between her palms she practiced making the water to ice and then steam and back again. When she was done she put the water back in its place.

During this time Asami was studying how Korra moved, she noticed that each element had a different fighting style. Fire was very precise and in control, Earth was sturdy, Water was all about speed, and Air was about evasion. With each element Korra moved differently, and each time it was so natural and in balance. Asami couldn't help but to admire this.

"Korra", Asami called her over.

"Yea", Korra said as she approached her.

"Can you teach me a few things?" Asami asked a bit bashfully.

"I'm not exactly the best teacher, but I could try." She said with a smile.

Asami thanked her and they made their way to the center of the courtyard. Asami knew quite a bit about fighting, but she never explored the different types of fighting.

"Okay, I want to see what you know already, so come at me."

Asami took a fighting stance and it grew quiet. Korra was eager to see what her friend knew, and Asami was a tad bit nervous, it wasn't every day that someone got to spar with the Avatar (especially a non-bender).

Then Asami moved quickly, she tried finding an open spot in Korra's stance and sent a punch flying. She missed. Korra moved in a circular motion around her, which Asami quickly adapted to. Then out of nowhere, Asami jumped around Korra, and gave her a quick under-sweep kick. Korra wasn't balanced and almost tripped.

"Whoa, you're better than I thought Sato."

"Thank you." They smiled at each other eagerly and continued on.

Next Korra took a few strikes at Asami. Asami's evasion skills were very good. Each time Korra tried landing a hit, it was like Asami knew where they would exactly land. She had gotten so good at this because of her time watching Korra fight.

That's when Korra did something unexpected. With the help of Airbending she was able to jump over Asami and copied Asami's under-sweep kick. Asami fell back, but Korra caught her.

"Haha, that was pretty fun."

"I didn't know you were going to Airbend." Asami got back up on her feet and moved her hair behind her ears.

_Wow she's beautiful_, Korra caught herself thinking.

"Well, Asami what would you like to learn?"

"What do you think are some of my weak points?"

"Hmm… honestly, you're a really great fighter, and I almost regret trying to keep you out of certain conflicts. But if you really want to know, I think you're a bit hesitant to land a hit."

"Well that's probably because I really don't want to hit you."

"You can hit me Asami; I'm not going to get hurt."

"Oh, really?" She said confidently. "I guess I can take you seriously this time."

"Umm… What do you mean?" Korra had a confused look on her face.

"I was going easy on you." Asami began to look at Korra up and down, "I wasn't sure if you could handle it."

"Hah, me not handle a fight? How about we go about it again. I won't do any bending, and no holding back."

"You got it."

Things got a bit more serious. The two girls got ready to spar, and both were very eager to impress the other.

Then Korra almost sprinted over to Asami and began to try and land a hit. Asami dodged it easily and managed to jump around her. A fist came flying by Korra's face; she was not expecting this at all. Korra grabbed Asami's arm and moved her over to an uncomfortable position. She was in a hold and seemed like she couldn't get out. Suddenly, Asami moved her leg to kick the back of Korra's knee. Korra lost her balance and ended up on the floor.

That's when Asami made her move, and she ran over to Korra and used her weight to throw her over on her back. Korra was down on the ground.

"Hah, hah," She was breathing heavily, "Wow, you're good."

"I learned from the best."

"Who?"

"You." Asami walked over to Korra and lent out a hand, which Korra happily accepted.

"I take back what I said earlier, I guess I had you pegged wrong _again_."

They sat on the bench together, it was very nice out and they wanted to enjoy it. Then out of nowhere, little flurries of snow began to fall. Korra leaned a bit closer to Asami.

"Thank you." She said as she turned to Asami.

"For what?" She was genuinely confused.

"For being patient with me. I know I'm not the easiest person to get along with. I mean, I get Tenzien frustrated all the time, and look at what happened with Mako."

Asami looked down, "I don't think either of those times were your fault. I believe that you're just a different person than they are. You have your own worries, priorities, and believe in different things. Because of that, you just need different people around you to understand you." Then Asami corrected herself, "I-I'm not saying that you need to keep those two out of your life! I'm saying that, you need to surround yourself with someone who'll understand you better."

Korra's hand moved outward on the bench, it was closer to Asami's.

"Like you…" Korra replied in a soft voice.

Then Asami turned over to Korra. "Yea…"

Their fingers began to touch, and their bodies got closer. Both of them were vulnerable. Yet, both of them needed someone to help carry their burdens in life.

"I've been watching you… How you are… As a person and all." Korra replied, looking into Asami's eyes. "I've always admired you, since day one. I think things are changing between us. Since last night it has been hard keeping you out of my mind."

"I feel the same way. I have for a while now."

"When did things change between us?"

"I don't know… I just, when you got hurt, I wanted to follow you wherever you went and protect you. Because the whole time before then, you had been protecting me." Asami's face got closer to Korra's

It was quiet again. They were staring into each other's eyes.

_ She has the brightest eyes I've ever seen, _Korra thought to herself. _Her skin looks so smooth… I could just_. Korra didn't realize it but her other hand was moving towards Asami's face.

"Korra…" Asami whispered, as her breath was on Korra's mouth. It was so cold out you could feel every word she spoke.

"Yea…"

"I missed you so much… Every day for two years I kept hoping that you would come back."

"I'm here with you now. That's all that matters."

The space closed between them. Their hands on the benches intertwined. All you could hear was the wind blowing.

It was the warmth of their lips that gave their peace. Korra's hand rested on Asami's soft face. Asami's hand pulled Korra's hips closer. Neither of them wanted to pull back, as they embraced the moment.

Then a tear dropped down from Asami's eye.

Korra didn't know how to act, so she did the only thing she knew she could do. She held her in her arms.

"I was so scared as to what I was feeling. I was so scared of losing you when you fought with you. I can't lose you Korra. Now, with these problems with the spirits, I don't ever want to see you hurt again." She moved Korra's hair and kissed her on the forehead.

Korra pulled back from their hug and grabbed Asami's hands.

"I need you to trust me. No one is going to solely protect the other. We're a team; we're going to get through this together. When I finally heal, I promise I won't ever leave you alone again." Korra said with a look of determination in her eyes.

Asami looked into Korra's blue ocean like eyes; she could trust her with everything she had. "I'll trust you."

Asami and Korra stayed there at the bench for another hour. Talking about past events and finally venting out two years' worth of emotional back up. That's when Korra knew, even before the mess with Zaheer, Asami had been struggling with her feelings for Korra. The entire time after her return from the South Pole, Asami had rarely left her side, and was always there for support. Then when Korra's life was in true danger, Asami had come to terms with how she felt.

As for Korra, Asami realized that because of the events going on in her life at the time, she hardly had time to take notice of Asami's actions. But there were no hard feelings, Asami understood. Korra explained that she knew she cared for Asami more than a friend when she was alone. During that two year hiatus, Korra had attempted to write Asami, but every time she tried, she couldn't get her words together to express how she felt. But at the same time, Korra had become conflicted. She never wanted Asami to see how weak she was. Later however, she explained that it was because she was weak that she was able to bond with her more.

When they finally found closure, they began heading back to Korra's house. On the way they walked through the marketplace. Korra saw out of the corner of her eye, a small shop. It had on the rack a bunch of betrothal necklaces intertwined. This made her remember their conversation on the dinner table. With things changing between them, Korra considered doing an act to confirm her feelings to her. But, it would have to wait.

Finally, after a long day they had reached Korra's house. They were exhausted, having spent most of their time sparring and venting.

When Korra walked in, she immediately smelt dinner cooking and made her way to the table. Asami was very hungry too, although she didn't admit it.

"Where have you two been all day?" Senna asked as she brought some plates over to lie on the table.

"I- We- We were sparring a bit. And I was practicing my bending."

_Oh my gosh do not tell me Korra's going to be so bashful this entire time. Well… At least she looks cute when she blushes._

"That's nice", Tonraq replied, "Just make sure to be patient and take it easy, I wouldn't want you to get hurt again."

"So Asami, if you were sparring with each other, how were you able to keep up?" Senna asked curiously.

"Well actually, I was put into self- defense classes, so I already knew how to have a good fight."

"She actually got me down a few times, needless to say I didn't expected it", Korra looked over to her, "But it was a nice surprise.

This made Asami smile, and blush a little. She copied what Korra did and tried to hide it by eating food.

The rest of the dinner was filled with conversation about the local events of the tribe. Asami was deeply interested in Water tribe culture, which always made good conversation. She learned about the festivals, events, and ceremonies that happen. Korra couldn't help but to look over at Asami during the entire time. Her mind was still thinking about the kiss they had shared earlier.

When dinner was over the two girls went to their own rooms and changed into their pajamas.

_I want to kiss her again_, they both thought. That night they had the same dream. It was the same kiss, playing over in their heads throughout the night.

* * *

><p><strong>In case anyone was wondering, I snuck in a few refrences from Book 2. Also, because of these pretty frequent updates I think y'all can tell I'm still on my Korrasami high. Recently I've been watching Book 2 and 3 for some good story ideas; you can see this with the addition of Fuzzy-foot (or was it Furry-foot) and Jinora. I also decided to go in a different direction with the spirits. Initially the spirits were going to only be upset and ravage the village a bit. However an idea came and I realized that it would be very interesting to have an in between dimension. So hopefully y'all like this change in direction! Thank you for the support and reviews and don't forget to recommend this story to other Korrasami shippers.<strong>

**In case anyone has been wanting to get a hold of me, here is my tumblr url: .com**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: Sexual scene. If you do not want to read then please wait until next posted chapter (a few days from Dec. 26th)**

* * *

><p>Korra's therapy sessions with Katara were becoming less and less frequent. However the only issues that were left to solve were: going into the avatar state, and meditation. Katara had tried relentlessly over the past two years to trigger the avatar state in a safe way and in a safe environment. But there was no progress. As for the meditation issue, Korra knew now that the issue was not with <em>her<em> it was with the spirits being neglected and Korra's presence not being around.

But today was another therapy session. However, this would be one of Korra's last ones, she was physically getting better and there was a limit as to what Katara could do. This time, Katara would record Korra's progress and try to determine what the next step could be.

There was a knock on Asami's door, and for the first time in Asami's stay, Korra was the one to greet her in the morning.

"Rise and shine beautiful," She said with a grin on her face.

"Wow, I didn't expect this at all", she said in a surprised tone.

"Believe it or not, I'm a morning person."

"I am too, but you've been keeping me up late and its messing with this whole sleeping schedule I had going on." Asami said jokingly.

Korra made her way to Asami's bed, when she looked at her, Asami began to blush a little.

"What is with the look of determination?"

"Well, I have some things to accomplish today, both require your assistance."

"Oh, really?" Asami brushed her hair behind her ears.

She made her way over to the door and shut it quietly. When she turned to face Korra it was very easy to tell that all of her confidence flew out the window and her heart was beating very fast. That's when she started to walk over to her; it was amazing for Korra to see how calm Asami was.

"What's in store for today, Avatar?" Her voice became like silk and Korra didn't know how to handle Asami anymore.

"I- uh- I thought we could uh, you know, go to the hot springs again and maybe figure out what to do with these spirits." She turned her face away, it had gotten so red.

"That's… manageable", her tone didn't change, for Asami, it was very amusing to see Korra squirm like this. "I could use a bit of alone time."

Asami walked towards Korra and brought her hand to lift Korra's chin. Then she planted a soft and sensual kiss on her. This left Korra feeling all dizzy. She came in with all her confidence and left completely swooned.

Then they went to get dressed, it would be a long day for the both of them, and there was a lot to get done. Korra knew that her priority was the spirit dilemma and she had to contain it before it got worse. The only real problem was that she had trouble bending. It would give her anxiety and she tried to avoid it as much as possible. This was conflicting for her; she needed to be physically capable in order to continue her duties as the Avatar.

When they finished getting dressed Korra called out to Naga, they would be going to the South Pole. The two girls loaded up some food for a few days and made sure to pack everything they needed. Both Tonraq and Senna were very hesitant to allow for this journey, but at the same time, they knew that Asami would be with her, and that Korra needed to fix the problem at hand.

Korra was on Naga and was keeping track of their location. They needed to travel directly south. The wind grew harsher the further they went, Asami was struggling to hold onto Korra. This entire trip was unexpected, but if Korra wanted to help the spirits, she'd have to travel the spirit world directly. By going through the portal, she'd be able to keep her bending, which she would use to hopefully guide the spirits through the "in between". While they were pushing through the wind, Korra was remembering how they got into this situation.

"So how are you planning to handle the spirits?" Asami asked.

"Honestly, I've given it a lot of thought. I think there are two possible solutions."

"Which are?"

"Well, the spirits could be restless because I haven't been around. Without me, the world hasn't been balanced."

"That makes sense… But at the same time, you're no longer the bridge between worlds, the physical and spiritual world are connected now."

"Well that's why I wasn't too confident in that…" Korra looked down in defeat.

Asami saw this and placed her hand on Korra's shoulder, "tell me what your other option is."

"Well, when I went through the Southern portal last time, it wasn't instant. There are flashing lights and pure energy that you pass through. I also noticed this when I opened and closed the portals. I'm thinking, if I can somehow manage to patch that 'hole' it won't be a problem anymore."

"So, are we going to have to go to both portals?" Asami said, thinking of how cold it would be to not only be at the South Pole, but also the North Pole.

"Not in the way that you're probably thinking", (which was what Asami was thinking) "we only have to go through one, I'd explain it, but you'll see when we get there."

Now, Korra had to think of a way to close the hole that was in the portals. She had time though, they were a day away from the South Pole, and since the weather was getting harsher they needed to find shelter soon. Looking around there was nothing except hills of snow piled on one another. There were no caves or crevasses near them, which posed an issue. There was only one solution: Korra would have to Earthbend a cave.

"Asami, we're going to have to take a stop soon. I can already feel your body temperature dropping fast."

In a shivering voice, Asami replied, "Th-Th-ank y-ou, I-I di-n't kn-ow how m-m-uch m-m-re I c-c-ould take."

"You're going to have to let go of me okay? I'll make us a shelter real quick."

Korra hopped off Naga and immediately Asami felt the full brunt of the cold. Korra raised stone from underneath the ice that hadn't seen the surface in thousands of years. The snow fell and moved and the earth rumbled. She made it as circular and as large as she possibly could. This rocky dome would be their shelter until they were ready to move again. In the center she made a hot fire and surrounded it with stone. After that Naga and Asami moved into the dome and huddled close to the fire.

"Y-you kno-w Kor-ra, both yo-u and Na-aga can sta-ay warm. B-b-ut all I-I have a-are jac-kets."

"Shhh." Korra said as she scooted close to Asami. Korra wrapped herself around her and warmed themselves up as much as possible; soon, Asami's teeth chattering finally stopped.

"You know, the hot summers in Republic city is one thing I never thought I would miss." Asami teased.

"Yea, I could use a nice summer vacation."

Korra rested her head on Asami's shoulder, and Asami wrapped her arm around Korra's waist. Naga scooted close to them also and they were able to lie on her warm coat. It may have not been a warm 90 degrees, but it was better than the -50 degree weather that was outside the dome.

Asami was leaning in a comfortable position when she decided to grab Korra's hand. She was studying it; her's was smaller and thinner in comparison. Then she placed her fingers in between Korra's. The both of them looked into the fire, feeling its heat. Out of nowhere, Naga's stomach started to growl, and it was followed by a whimper.

"It's okay girl, we'll make something right now."

Korra got up and went for the bag. Inside there was a crock pot and food supplies, enough to last a week.

"Ah, Korra, um, you mind if I cook?"

"Sure, I mean, I can cook too."

"I know, but, um, let me at least do this for you."

"Alright."

Little did Korra know, Asami was worried about Korra even _touching _the food, especially after the horror stories that Senna told her. Asami started to get out what they had, Naga had her own supply of dog food, a two giant dog food bags a day. Korra dragged one out to her and Naga immediately went for the food.

"Well she is sure hungry." Korra said with a laugh and a smile on her face.

Asami loved looking at her smile; so much so that she didn't realize what she was grabbing and almost threw a cabbage into the fire.

"The cabbage!" Korra shouted.

Asami realize then that she almost tossed it in the flames, "oops, I'm sorry, I didn't pay attention." With that, she went back to getting ingredients.

They had meat, vegetables, rice, and noodles. With these ingredients Asami decided to make a hardy soup, something to fill them up, they would have too many breaks till they were over at the portal. Korra insisted on helping with something so Asami trusted her with cutting some carrots that much she was sure she could do.

"Korra," Asami said while adding chopped cabbage into the soup, "when are you planning to return to Republic city?"

In an almost monotone voice Korra replied, "whenever I feel ready."

"And when will that be?" Asami was genuine and didn't want to be separated anymore.

"I don't know."

"I was just curious."

It got quiet, which ended up making the both of them feel bad. Asami couldn't take it, she decided to confront Korra. She put down the cutting knife and walked towards her.

"Korra, I want you to take as much time as you need to take to heal." She reached for Korra's hand. "But I also want you to know, when I finally leave, there won't be a single day where I won't miss you."'

Korra looked up at her, her eyes held tears and her face was so hurt. "Asami, I've been trying so hard to get better. But even if I can bend, walk, and move around, I'm at a brick wall. I _can't_ go into the avatar state, I _can't_ fight someone without having whiplash, and I _can't_ go back to how I was before. No one believes in me anymore, and it hurts _so_ much."

Seeing Korra like this broke Asami's heart and made her want to cry, she never wanted to see her in pain. That's when she wrapped her arms around her and held her close.

"I want you to know that I will _always_ believe in you, that I'll _always_ be here for you." A single tear fell down from her face. She had to be strong for Korra. "This portal dilemma, it is a baby-step, a baby-step that will get you on track to getting your confidence back. If you can do this, you can become the avatar you once were again. I know you can do this." Then she pulled her away and had her hands on her shoulders, directly looking her in the eyes.

"Thank you so much Asami…"

"I care about you so much Korra. I'll do anything for you."

Then they noticed that the pot was bubbling, the soup would be piping hot and would push out any cold they had left in them. Asami added a few more spices that Senna gave to them and the soup was ready to go. Korra grabbed a couple of clay Water tribe bowls, along with a pair of spoons. With a wooden ladle Asami served the both of them and they sat down to eat.

"The meat you added in here is delicious." Korra said with her mouth full.

"I think I like the carrots the most." Asami replied.

The rest of the time they didn't talk, it was because the food was so good they spent the rest of their time eating. Once they were done Korra got out the sleeping bags and blankets.

"I have an idea. How about I use the sleeping bags as a mattress and we can just use the blankets to cover us."

"Why though?" Asami was confused.

"So… We can sleep next to each other without anything in the way…" Korra said while blushing.

Asami caught onto this fast, she definitely liked Korra's idea. Then from a corner of the dome, there was a loud noise. Both of them turned their heads fast and realized it was Naga's loud snoring, she was lying on her back and it caused her to snore like nothing they heard before.

"Yea, she does that sometimes." Korra said with a laugh.

"She's _so_ loud, it's ridiculous." That's when Asami made her way towards Naga. "C'mon girl, move on your belly." She slightly pushed her, and Naga cooperated. The snoring stopped and Asami gave a sigh of relief.

"Now I can go to sleep." She said as she sat down on the makeshift bed.

Korra was sitting down next to her with one leg laid out straight and the other leg bent with her elbow resting on it. Asami was sitting as if she was wearing a skirt; she was leaning in towards Korra.

"We still have a long ways to go." Korra said.

"I know, but it'll be fun as long as we're together."

Korra couldn't help but to fall in love with Asami's emerald green eyes. Asami couldn't help but to fall in love with Korra's ocean blue eyes. Both of them indulged themselves with the other. There were no words spoken, but the both of them knew what the other wanted.

That's when Asami leaned in for a kiss. There was hardly any pressure, it was a light kiss. Korra put one of her hands on the back of Asami's head softly, and stroked her hair. They leaned into each other more and soon the both of them started to take off their clothes, layer by layer.

It felt as if the room got 5 degrees hotter, but neither of them minded. Korra took off her gloves and traced Asami's pale smooth skin. Then she cupped her breast and got excited. The both of them felt a tingling feeling inside their stomachs as they laid on one another.

Asami decided to get daring and slowly brought her hand down on Korra. It was soft, warm, and wet. Almost out of instinct she made circular motions, Korra started to moan. Korra's knees started to get closer; they hugged Asami's hour-glass shaped body. That's when Asami brought her mouth onto Korra's neck. At first she started to kiss it softly, which eventually progressed into her tongue stroking Korra's neck.

She couldn't handle it, the sensation was filling her. Korra pulled her legs closer, arched her back, and hit her climax. The moans in Asami's ear got her in turn very excited. Once Korra stopped breathing so heavily she unexpectedly pushed Asami on her back.

With a nervous look, she asked, "Can I?"

"Yea", Asami said, almost out of breath.

Korra kissed Asami's collar bone, then sucked lightly on her breasts, then made her way down, kissing each step of the way. Asami was slightly embarrassed when Korra spread her legs. But all of that was replaced when Korra moved into her. She had one hand in, moving rhythmically, while her mouth was on her soft spot. Asami's hands clutched the furry sleeping bags, her head felt light, she was losing herself.

"K-Korra" she couldn't help herself but to call her lover's name.

With her other free hand, Korra reached up to Asami's breast and began to grab it, and twist her nipple.

Asami's back arched and Korra ran her hand down it. She was about to finish. Her breathing got heavier; she started to bite her lip. It was all over when Korra went as deep as she could with her fingers. Asami almost shouted sensually and for once she was so incredibly glad that they were in the middle of nowhere.

She laid flat on her back and Korra joined right next to her. The both of them were breathing hard. Asami then leaned on her and gave her a deep kiss. Both of them were in a daze.

"That was, so great." Korra said almost breathlessly.

"Can I be honest?"

"Yea."

"I didn't know what I was doing half the time, but, it worked out great."

Then they looked at each other and started to laugh. They were both so incredibly happy and showed it in every possible way. They wrapped themselves in the furry covers and intertwined their bodies.

"I'm never going to forget this, ever." Korra said, while looking into Asami's eyes.

"I love you Korra." Asami said in a firm voice.

"I love you too Asami." Then they sealed it with a kiss.

They laid there. Asami played with Korra's hair while it was down. Korra liked to trace Asami's lips with her fingers. They did this until their eyelids grew heavy.

Korra's body was nestled into Asami's; her head was resting on her breast. Their hands were together, holding as if they were never going to let go. That night, they slept so sure that everything would always be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>They finally <em>did<em> it. It took me a while to write this chapter, actually this is my third attempt. I've written sex scenes before but this time I went really into depth, hope y'all enjoyed it! We've reached the halfway point in the story, and let me tell you, it will get heated up. Thank you for the support! and I'll be updating soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

There was a loud howling filling the dome. It was Naga, and the closed space was getting her anxious. Naga was trampling about the room, trying to find an opening. Finally she headed towards her groggy owner who had a crazy bed head (short hair does that to you).

"Naga! Relax, we'll leave right now." Korra said as she got up from the covers and put some clean clothes on.

Asami woke up also, mostly because of Naga's howling. She headed over to one of the bags that they had their clothes in and began to take out all the layers she would need to stay warm. As she got up she began to replay the events of yesterday in her head. The both of them could still feel each other's touch on their skin.

"So… yesterday was a really good day", Korra said with a bashful smile on her face.

"You did great", Asami said with almost the same smile.

"Um, so something has been on my mind…" Korra slipped on her signature blue shirt. "What does this mean for us?"

"Honestly, I think… Well I… I want to ask."

"Yea?"

They faced each other and held each other's hands. Both girls were looking down in embarrassment and said "Will you be my girlfriend!"

There was a pause; the both of them were dumbfounded. Although both girls had dated someone before, neither of them had hardly any experience and especially not with another girl. Korra was the first to break the silence; she had a wonderfully bright grin. "You make me so happy Asami."

"You make me happy too Korra."

They gave one another a soft kiss. The both of them were on the makeshift bed and dizzily were looking into each other's eyes. Out of the two of them Korra happened to be more bashful when it came to talking about sex. Asami was in fact very eager to reminisce in the events of yesterday. Asami was twirling her hair with her fingers; Korra kept looking away and then dreamily looking back at her lover, and new girlfriend.

"Korra you know, you really handled yourself well last night", Asami's voice almost made Korra melt.

"Y-you really think so? I just, felt like that was what I should do… and you _really_ seemed to like it", she found it so hard to look her in the eye. _Korra you can't keep acting like a kid! _She chastised herself.

"Of course I think so…" she said as she scooted closer to her girlfriend.

"Asami…" She began to lose herself and leaned in for a more sentimental kiss. There was a slight nibble at Asami's bottom lip, which let out a small moan from her.

Both of them really wanted more and just their eyes expressed it, almost perfectly. Korra moved her hand on top of Asami's and gripped it.

"I need you to know that while I was gone those two years, you were always on my mind, and I never knew why, until now." This made Asami smile like she never had before; a small tear fell down from her cheek.

"Korra, you don't know how much that means to me. I couldn't even walk around Republic City without thinking of our adventures and especially the memories we made."

"I promise that we'll make this last." Korra moved in for a kiss on Asami's forehead.

"Let's get going okay, Naga is getting restless." Asami said with a smile.

They packed up the camp supplies and all of the dishes they used last night. Although Asami was the one to remind them that they needed to head off to the South Pole, she really did not want to pack on layers of clothes.

"Um, Korra…" Asami said as they left the dome.

"Yea?"

"Can I ride in the front?"

"Why?"

"Well because that way you can wrap your arms around me and I'll be warmer."

"That's actually a great idea, alright; let's just load up the last of these supplies."

They strapped bags onto Naga and eventually they were ready to leave. The weather wasn't as bad as the day before, yet it still wasn't suitable for Asami. There was a light snow falling from the grey skies above. The wind was very light and made the snowflakes dribble down. You could hear the crunch of the snow beneath Naga's feet, which was very unusual since the wind had been so rough the past few days.

After a few more miles they could finally see a faint glow in the distance, it was the light from the spirit portal. It would still take quite a long time before they actually reached it; by the time that they were making, it wouldn't be until nightfall that they actually reached it. It would just be better to reach the South Pole and make camp when they reached it.

Then almost out of nowhere the wind began to pick up and blow the snow briskly. It started to pound on top of Naga who began to wail. Then, from on top of a snowy mountain to the left of them, a spirit was glowing. By its dark color palette it seemed to be a dark spirit. Almost instantaneously it reached them and Korra had to react fast.

She jumped off of Naga and began to hold fire in her hands. Naga was scared by the sudden development and knocked off Asami into the snow. Korra didn't see this; she was focused on trying to calm the dark spirit in front of her. The spirit that confronted her looked like a giant beast with sharp talons and stood on what seemed like hind legs.

She began to make swirls of fire around the spirit and try to keep it from moving away from her. But it persisted and proceeded to swing its tail and knock Korra on the ground. It then made way towards Asami. Naga tried to ward it off but even she was powerless.

Korra saw this and shouted for Asami to get up, but there was no movement. The spirit grabbed her and had her in the air. This fired Korra up as she sprinted towards the spirit and flung ice spikes at it. Then it screeched at Korra, causing her to stop sprinting and cover her ears that were in pain. When Korra looked at her hands, blood was on them, it was from her ears that began to bleed.

That's when Naga ran towards the spirit and tried jumping on it. She howled and growled but the spirit didn't stop. It then tossed Naga over into the snow and Naga began to whimper in pain.

Korra had no choice but to try a technique she hadn't used since her conflict with Zaheer. She centered herself and began to Waterbend. The water surrounded the spirit and it began to sway side to side. Then the water began to glow a golden color and the spirit practically disappeared. Korra hoped that it didn't get caught in the in between.

Asami was huffing and puffing, her breath was getting weaker. Naga had gotten her out of the snow that she was tossed into and began to lick her face, making sure that she was warm. Korra turned in horror and saw how hurt she looked. The weather was too much for her and she was losing heat fast.

"Naga we have to move fast, we can't stop here the weather was too harsh. Let's hurry up to the portal!" Korra was so worried; Asami had already begun to look so weak. It seemed like the spirit had also sucked some of her life force.

Naga was running as fast as she could and Korra was holding onto Asami's body. With every gallop Korra's heart beat faster, she was filled with anxiety and worry of what might happen. She had already tried giving her as much heat as she could. She even tried bending fire above her, but it wasn't enough. There was special spirit water at the site of the portal, and Korra knew that this would be the only way that Asami could be healed. But time kept dragging on.

It seemed like they weren't moving fast enough, it was the snowy ground that was slowing them down. That's when Korra came up with the idea. She scooted herself up on the seat and began to Waterbend the snow away to where Naga could run on the ground much faster.

"Hurry up girl! We need to get to the South Pole!" Korra tried to motivate Naga and move their pace faster, but it seemed like it wouldn't be enough.

Naga howled in reply and they were picking up speed. Almost an hour had passed and they were halfway there, but Naga couldn't keep up this speed, she had to rest. Korra knew this and decided to make a shelter for them in the mean-time.

Naga took a nap but Korra couldn't shut her eyes. Her hand was on Asami's face while she prayed all she could to make sure that Asami would be okay. Korra had fire all around them with some charcoal that they were to use for cooking. The fire was the only way she could ensure that heat would stay with them.

After a half an hour break they had to keep moving. Korra gave Naga some food to eat and they ran off once more.

While Naga was running, Asami made a small noise from her lips that lost color.

"Korra…"

Korra looked at her in fright, she was losing energy fast and there was literally nothing she could do except wait and help Naga run faster. While she was Waterbending the snow away tears began to fall from her eyes. _I can't lose her when I just got her_. _I can't be without her._ With that strong will they began to approach the South Pole's ancient forest.

"Naga just a little bit more!" _We're almost there Asami! Just hold on a bit longer!_

When she looked at Asami she saw that her hair began to freeze with the icy winds. The color in her skin was gone, and her breathing was beginning to get very light. Korra gripped her hand and vowed to not let them go until she was better. She then turned Asami's face towards her to almost coddle her and give her warmth.

The forest was a few more yards away but Korra didn't have the patience. She used Airbending to push her off Naga. While she was in midair she felt a pain shoot through her head, with an image of her falling off the same rocky cliff that she fell off of during the fight with Zaheer. Korra gasped and began to have a short episode.

Both their bodies tumbled into the forest. Asami's fell into a puddle of spirit water. Korra got up and ran towards her without a second thought. That's when she started to Waterbend the spirit water all around her, but there wasn't enough. She looked impatiently around her to find another body of water. Sure enough there was one, she brought that water to Asami's body. The water was a bright white and not the normal blue that is used when healing. It was almost just like the one from the North Pole.

Out came a moan from Asami's body. Her eyelids moved, but barely.

"C'mon Asami, I'm doing everything I can!" Korra said as her voice began to choke up.

From behind her there was a small spirit, it looked like the one from earlier. It crept behind the ancient trees and looked at them with sadness. It's body was furry in nature and it's fur was yellow and blue.

_I can't approach the Avatar after I did that… but… her friend needs help… I have to go help her!_

The small wolf-like spirit approached her and stepped on a twig.

Korra flinched and turned around with all her fury.

"WHO'S THERE?"

Then from behind a tree the small wolf spirit moved towards her, "I'm here to help", it said in a meek voice.

"Wait! You aren't the one who caused this, are you?"

"Yes bu—"

"No! Get out of here! You'll only do more harm!"

"Avatar! Only the spirit that caused her pain can fix it…" its voice softened, "Please… Let me fix my mistake…"

Korra turned to look at Asami's fading face, she had no more options, and she had to rely on the spirit.

"Fine… but, please, hurry, I don't know how much time she has left."

The wolf spirit approached Asami's body that was lying in the spirit water. Then it began to grow larger in size and held her in it's arms, as it began to stand on it's hind legs. It was so large that it could hold Asami's body easily with one arm. It used it's free arm to heal her. One of it's glowing talons touched the center of her forehead and it used the other to touch her chest.

Then the spirit stooped down to place her in the water once more, it shrank in size again.

"She should be fine… just please keep her in the heat. I'm so sorry for what happened. I was so upset because I just escaped the void I was trapped in."

"Wait, you were in there?" Korra said as she brought Asami's body in her arms.

"Yes, I was leaving the physical world and heading back home, but then I found myself lost in a sea of white. I found a few other spirits that I knew, and none of us knew how we got here, it was terrifying."

"But how did you get out?"

"Honestly, I don't know how. But when I got out I didn't feel like myself and I was so angry… Angry because I knew some of my friends were still trapped there. Then I ran into you humans…" The wolf spirit turned into a pup when it felt its shame inside; it buried it's face into it's small paws.

"I forgive you… I don't know what I would do if I lost her…" she was stroking Asami's face and a tear fell from her sad eyes.

Naga finally caught up with them and whimpered when it saw that Asami was still in pain. The look on Asami's face showed that she was clearly feeling pain and that she wasn't knocked out into a coma.

"I know girl, but she'll get better soon, I can feel the life getting back to her."

"Your spirit powers are getting better Avatar."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well you have been gone for two years, and it's the first time that I've actually felt your presence since then."

The spirit didn't realize this, but it's words meant the world to Korra and it really did boost her confidence. After a bit more thanking the spirit made it's way to the portal once more and returned to it's home

Now all Korra had to do was to wait, she didn't want to attempt to fix the 'hole' in the spirit portal without Asami being awake. She decided to make camp. Korra began to Earthbend away from the forest and proceeded to make a similar dome from before. When it was finished Naga walked groggily and plopped on the ground, she was exhausted from running so much. Korra gave her a good rub on the belly and tossed her some snacks.

Korra laid Asami's body on her sleeping bag. When she put her down she noticed that some color was returning to her pale cheeks. Korra then placed a kiss on her forehead and she had hope that Asami would get better. After this she headed towards their food reserves. She brought out a big bag of dog food for Naga who ate it like she hadn't eaten for weeks. Korra gave her a good scratch behind the ears, she really did deserve it.

Korra was making stew for the both of them when Asami began to softly speak again.

"Korra…"

Korra stopped her stirring and ran over to Asami. Immediately she began to coo her.

"It's okay, I'm here, I've been watching over you" she began to stroke her cheeks with her thumb while holding her face.

"Korra… I missed you…"

"You were only out for a few hours silly" she said with tears choking her up

That's when she brought Asami close to her, enough to hear her heartbeat through several layers of jackets. "I don't know what I would've done if I lost you…" Her voice was comforting to Asami. She was on the brink and it was Korra who would be the first one she'd see.

It wouldn't be until a few more hours that Asami would wake up. But Korra waited eagerly by her side. She even neglected her stew until she had to Firebend to warm it up. It was beginning to get late and Korra knew that they would be delayed in their journey, so they would have to ration their food better. Initially they were given enough to last almost a week, they didn't think that they would need that much. However, after the events of today they knew that the extra food would be the thing to save them.

Asami's eyes began to flutter; she started to move around in her sleeping bag. She let out small moans and grunts; it was as if she was fighting to wake up. Finally she softly opened her eyes; the first thing she saw was Korra with tears in her eyes, holding her close.

"Korra, are you okay?" She said in a unsteady voice.

"I should be the one asking you that Asami."

"I had the worst dream… I was so alone."

"Shhh, let's get you up out of there first and get you some food."

Asami didn't argue, for once it was her stomach that was growling ravenously and not Korra's, which happened to make Korra giggle happily. When Korra heated up a bowl of stew for Asami she began to practically gulp at the food. She even asked for seconds, then thirds.

"Gosh Asami, I've never seen you eat like this."

"I just have this feeling like I haven't eaten in a month."

"It's kinda funny… now that I think about it, I'll have seconds too" She said with a smile.

Both of them ate the stew happily and it wasn't until Asami finished her fourth bowl that she realized something.

"You… made this right?"

"Well yea, unless Naga is some kind of undercover chef."

"It's _really_ good."

"So, are you saying that you didn't think I could cook?"

"Well… yea… I mean Senna told me about this one time where yo—"

"That was _years ago!_" Korra said bashfully.

"Well, your mom convinced me real good."

"Well now you know better", Korra said, almost insulted, "I'm a lot better than you think."

"I love it." Asami scooted towards Korra and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Asami… do you want to talk about your nightmare?"

"Yea…" She placed her bowl on the ground and sat with her legs crossed (which were very unusual because she usually sat like she had a skirt on).

Asami took a breath and began to speak. "When I thrown off Naga, everything went black. But then I felt this weird sensation go throughout my body. I felt light pass through my body and then a shock. When I 'opened my eyes' I was surrounded by this void of white, and I _think_ I saw other spirits aimlessly walking around."

Korra whispered to herself, "She was trapped in the 'hole'".

"Then I tried walking around, but I couldn't. It was terrifying, I felt chained down, or paralyzed. But then I saw something strange. The scenery changed, I was in a grove. The world felt different, but it didn't last long. Everything grew dark quickly and I felt suffocated. Once again I was pulled into that void. But this time I could hear you calling out to me. I tried walking towards your voice… And I guess it worked, because then I saw you looking at me."

"Asami, I think you were trapped in that 'hole' that I've been trying to fix. I think you were also in the spirit world temporarily. But you gave me an idea of how I'm going to fix this problem."

"What, how?"

"Well you said that you were in a grove, I know it's a long shot, but I think I'll go there and find the hole. I know it's bad but… I want you to stay in the physical world. I don't know if you'll have another episode."

"I understand… I'll keep watch over Naga."

"But I'll go tomorrow, we're all tired after what happened today. Plus, it's starting to get dark out again."

With that they began to prepare for bed. Asami and Korra laid on a makeshift bed that was padded with straw. This time Korra wanted to be the big spoon and surround Asami with her warmth. Of course, Asami didn't mind at all.

It was very late and Korra had a hard time going to sleep. She was filled with nervousness and anxiety. Even while she was trying to save Asami's life, images of her fight with Zaheer filled her tormented mind. Korra eventually got out of bed and went outside. Asami woke up and saw this but decided that it would be best for Korra to get her emotions out first.

Asami had to wait about an hour until Korra finally came back inside. But when she came back, Asami saw that her eyes were puffy and she looked exhausted. Something inside her _had_ to of been weighing on her mind. Korra made her way to the bed but this time she faced her back towards Asami. Asami couldn't handle this and decided to turn over and comfort her.

"I didn't know you were awake", Korra said in a monotone voice.

"I woke up when you left", she looked away for a moment, "I'm here if you need to talk…"

"I don't know."

"But you do", Asami persisted; she couldn't let Korra be disarrayed.

"I'm just hurting so much Asami…"

"I know… I see it in your eyes and I can hear it in your voice", she put her hands on Korra and attempted to turn her over to face her. But as soon as she did she really saw the pain on Korra's face.

"I didn't want you to see me like this."

"You can't hide things like this from me…", her voice was soft and sweet, "I'm here to help you in every way I can."

"I know you are… But I can't bring myself to show this side to you."

That's when Asami gripped her hand and pulled her up to where she sat on the ground with her. "Korra, I need you to trust me. The same way I trusted you."

Korra looked away; although she was happy to have the person she cared about the most reassure her, she was still very unsure about completely trusting anyone.

"I'm so broken… I don't know how you could want me."

Asami saw how disheartened she was and put her hand to Korra's face. "Korra, if you truly believe that you're broken, I promise I'll be there to pick up the pieces. If you think you're weird, I'll be weird with you. If you think that you aren't deserving of kindness, I'll be there to prove you wrong. I may not have the power to move earth, fire, water, or air, but I promise that I'll be able to move you. When you're at your low I will be there to bring you back up. That, I will always promise you."

Then she moved Korra's hair out of her forehead and kissed it. When she looked into Korra's eyes, there were tears streaming down. Korra felt so warm and loved, and she didn't know what to do with it all. So she wrapped her arms around Asami like she was never going to let go. Asami began to tear up herself out of happiness.

"Thank you so so so much Asami", her voice cracked, "I'm so tired of crying today" she said with a smile as she wiped a tear away.

Asami pulled Korra away for a moment, just to look in her blue eyes. Then she began to kiss her tears away and she took off her ponytails. There was a silence but it wasn't empty. Both of them felt love and they both never wanted to let go of that moment. Soon their minds were remembering what happened the night before and like young people in love, they wanted it to happen all over again.

But then Asami decided that it would be better if they stopped for the night. Korra would have a challenging day ahead of her and she knew that she needed her rest. While they were laying down they faced each other. Their fingers and legs were intertwined and their breathing was in sync.

"Asami…" a small voice called out in the night.

"Yea?", an unsure return.

"When this is all over, I'm not going to Republic City… I need more time to heal… I hope you understand."

"I do…" Asami's voice had a melancholy tone.

"I know I'm disappointing you, but I need you to trust that I'll get better in time."

"I do trust you… Whatever you decide, I'll support you."

"Thank you so much. When I come back, we'll come to Republic City as an open couple too… I know how you are, and I know you wouldn't want to hide it."

"I was actually worried about that… I hope everyone is happy about it."

"Well why wouldn't they be?"

"I don't know."

"Come here…" Korra scooted close and softly kissed Asami's tender lips. Asami closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. Korra began to stroke her hair and began to fall asleep herself.

All the worries of tomorrow would be paused. As they were falling asleep they were remember their time together, memories of driving around Republic City and eating out together. Even before they were _together _they were still always together. Through their sleepy heads they envisioned a future together, living with each other and waking up to be by one another's side. And though the weather was deathly cold outside, they were warm together.

* * *

><p><strong>Apologies for the delay in updates. I really burnt myself out trying to produce chapter after chapter and I needed a couple days to have a break. Hopefully I'll have another two or three chapters before January 5th (when school starts again). As we pull into the final leg of our story understand that it is meant to fall back into the canon timeline that the show has. Of course there will be a few differences, but that's what I intended. As of right now I'm working on ideas for a 'sequel' which would be Korra and Asami's adventures in the spirit world.<strong>

**Thank you all for the support! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: Graphic scenes**

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the night. There was snow lightly falling from the dark sky. The Southern Lights shimmered and spewed colors that were unfathomable. The ancient portal and its forest had left its mark on the world. The trees' branches were archaic but not worn, and all around them was peace. The wind blew at a soft pace that was almost like music. The snow fell like feathers falling from a bird. Although the night was quiet, it would wait for the Avatar to come and disturb its slumber. On the makeshift shelter was a light layer of snow encompassing it's perimeter. It had warmth inside of it, and three unlikely guests.<p>

Korra stirred restlessly that night. She had been filled with the anxieties of her past. Inside her deepest thoughts and dreams was fear. Her fear had been borne of her past that still haunted her. As she moved around helplessly, her forehead became dotted with droplets of sweat; her brow became furrowed.

There was crashing all around her. She was like a toy being tossed around by a malevolent owner. Korra felt out of control and in pain. She felt the true fear of not knowing if whether or not she would live. As she looked up she saw the face of her tormentor. It was Zaheer, but he was shrouded in darkness and looked distorted. It was not the Zaheer she fought, but the Zaheer who had haunted her after the traumatic events in her life.

In her mind she was chained up in the Red Lotus' hideout and she was being given the metallic poison that plagued her even now. The voices of Amon, Unalaq, Vaatu, Zaheer, Chi Blockers, and the rest of the Red Lotus members were conspiring in front of her as she wailed in pain.

She began to yell helplessly, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME? STOP IT PLEASE. I CANT TAKE THIS PAIN ANYMORE!"

Blood began to fall from her ears and she watched it land on the floor. Dark hands began to reach for her, as she felt their cold grip on her. She felt them clawing away at her skin. Their nails began to tear away from her. The crowd of former enemies in front of her gave out a maniacal chorus of laughter.

When Korra tried to pull away from the platinum chains that binded her, she felt the skin at her wrists began to tear and fall off. As she turned to see the source of this pain she felt sheer terror from within. Korra couldn't bear it any longer, she began to sob, and her whelps of pain were blood curdling. But as her screams for help grew louder, so did the mob of villains' laugh.

Korra's body in the real world; was trembling. Sweat formed all over her, it was as if she was having an anxiety attack in her sleep. Her arms and legs began to fidget and soon she was off her makeshift bed. One of Korra's legs kicked and hit Asami in her back.

"Ah", she said sleepily.

Asami turned over to see her girlfriend in pain. She instantly felt a deep wrenching pain in her gut, and she didn't know what to do. _What's going on? What do I do? She isn't having a stroke or heart attack, she's tool healthy for that. Wh- her anxiety! I have to wake her from this nightmare but… What if I make it worse by shaking her?_Asami didn't know how to react to this; she had never seen someone have an episode like this. She had to make a decision fast.

Asami got up from her bed and grabbed a towelette and wet it with some fresh water they had saved. Then she walked over to Korra and placed her head on her lap and put the towelette on her forehead. While she pushed her bangs away she noticed that her temperature was high, probably due to her mental stress. Asami didn't know what else to do except stroke her face and talk to her, and she believed that it would bring her back to reality.

"Korra, shhh, I'm here… I don't know what's going on, and it makes me scared… But I'm here. I'm holding you, holding your face, trying to make you feel better. I hope that you can hear my words; that they're getting to you. I care about you so much, do you know that?" Asami was started to tear up and her voice began to crack. " I know I'm not the best fighter, or even a bender, but I'm going to protect you, the same way you protected me yesterday."

Meanwhile in Korra's mind, she was fighting a battle that never was.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?" Korra was in so much pain that her mouth was starting to spit out blood as she talked. Her hope was crushed and she had no way of escaping.

"Bring her in", Amon said from the back of the crowd.

Then, Unalaq tugged in Asami who was tied up and was being dragged on the floor. Asami's hair was unkempt and she had bruises on her like she had been beaten. When Korra saw this her eyes were wide and her mouth was agape. The enemies had trapped the one person she never thought they'd get.

In the real world Korra began flickering in and out the Avatar state like a light switch turning on and off. Her mouth was wide and she groaned in pain. Asami was so horrified she didn't know what to do to make it stop. Instinct kicked in, Asami gripped Korra hard like she was never going to let go.

"STOP IT! DON'T YOU DARE HARM HER!" Korra began to breathe fire like a dragon and started to get the momentum that she needed to get out of those chains.

She burned each one, melting the platinum. Then she swung down and landed within the crowed. Some of the Chi Blockers and other insignificant villains began to disappear. She walked forward and the earth began to crack with each step she took. Unalaq became filled with fear and ran away. When Korra saw this her dream self that was in the Avatar state had swung and wrapped the chain around his ankles and tossed him in the lava pit that was once under her.

The others began to run away but there were only two people left: Zaheer and Amon. Both of whom had Asami in their arms, as if they were ready to crush her. There was a deep scowl in Korra's face when she reached them. As she opened her mouth a flame enveloped both Zaheer and Amon, but it had sparred Asami. Then Korra's Avatar state wore off and she fell limp on the floor. When she got back up she headed to Asami who was lying face down. She looked battered and the Avatar wailed in pain.

But above her the cave ceiling began to crack. Small rays of light began to pour in and fill the darkened room. Each ray that touched the crystallite surrounding them had shined beautiful green emerald colors around them. There was a soft voice coming from the sky. And Korra didn't feel the pain she had once felt. It was a woman's voice that was very familiar. Then from the crevasses in the room, Korra's loved ones began to appear.

In the front were Korra's parents Tonraq and Senna. Senna held out open arms to welcome her daughter in. As Korra ran towards her parents, the chains had fallen off of her, and a weight was lifted. But then a voice came from behind her, as she held her parents close.

"Korra, I'm here. I'll always protect you".

Korra turned around and in amazement it was Asami. She turned around and ran towards her, giving her a passionate kiss.

"Come on, we have to return."

Outside the dome the snow stopped falling, and the sky cleared up. Little did Asami and Korra know, Korra's own emotions had affect the weather outside of them, this was because they were right next to the ancient forest and spirit portal.

"Korra, I'm here…"

Korra's eyes crept open. They felt almost sore. Her body felt heavy. When Korra opened her eyes she saw a familiar face of comfort. It was Asami. The same Asami that proved her love for Korra. The same Asami that never left her side since Korra's accident. It was the Asami that felt like home.

"What's going on", Korra's voice was tired and broken.

"You were in a lot of pain. It's the middle of the night; I couldn't let you go through it without some help. I wasn't going to let you go through all that pain alone." She pushed Korra's hair out of her face, it stuck due to the sweat that she had shed.

Korra gave a weary smile to show her gratitude, she knew she could rely on Asami.

"Korra, did you have an anxiety attack?"

"I don't know… I had a nightmare. I don't, I don't want to think about it right now." Korra brought a hand to the temple on her head. It was as if she was trying to rub out those painful dreams.

"Let me get you some water, how about you sit by the fire."

When Asami came back with some water for Korra to drink, Korra had a grave look on her face. "This isn't the first time this has happened."

"What do you mean?"

"For the past two years I've had dreams like this. Sometimes one of my parents would come in and calm me. Other times, I would have to live them out and only have them stop when the sunlight woke me up. It's hard Asami. It's hard and no one understands. Not even you can." She looked down and saw her reflection in her cup; it was worn and tired of all the mental stress. "I live that fight, and all the past ones, over and over. It gets twisted and distorted and becomes my worst nightmares. But this one was different. This time, you were there. You were beaten and I couldn't handle seeing someone hurting you."

"Korra…" Asami sat down next to her, grabbed Korra's hand, and looked her dead in the eyes. "Don't think of me so lightly. I'm strong. I can fight. No one would be able to get to me like that."

This did help reassure Korra, but it wasn't enough.

"Either way, I just. I couldn't watch the person I love—care about, be so hurt."

Asami felt almost flustered when she heard what came out of Korra's lips. Although it was not the appropriate moment, Asami's heart beat a little bit faster.

"Korra, I know I won't understand that pain you were feeling. But you need to know that I'm going to help you carry that burden. Today, after you rest some more, you're going to take a step down your path of recovery. I'm going to be there. Watching over your body, making sure you're safe. If I have to, I'll go through the portal and pull you back myself."

Korra didn't have a verbal response. She gave Asami a look of hope, hope that she will recover and return to become the Avatar that she is meant to be.

"Do you want to rest again?"

"Yes, I've already taken a toll on my body, and I haven't done what I came here to do yet."

So they laid there. Asami laid flat on her back while Korra laid on her, with her head on Asami's chest (which was more comfortable than a pillow and more relaxing). For the next few hours before daylight they needed to catch up on the sleep they lost. Luckily for them, Naga didn't make too many noises the rest of the night.

When daylight finally broke Korra and Asami were rested to their hearts content. The intimacy was perhaps what helped Korra not have any more nightmares for that night. Asami realized that she wouldn't be able to heal her. But she would be able to help her get through this dark time in her life.

Korra was the first to wake up. She looked around the room without moving and saw that Naga was wagging her tail in her sleep. The fire that was there last night had died out. And she felt her head slowly rising and falling as it laid on Asami's body. When she looked up she saw her, the most beautiful woman in her mind. Even without her make-up she still possessed the power to swoon anyone that looked at her. _I don't want to wake her though…_ Korra thought as she watched her peacefully sleep.

Then she crept out of Asami's arms and began to lie next to her on her stomach, with her arms propping her head up. She watched Asami like a child looking at the beautiful fish in an aquarium. Korra studied the way Asami's hair curled. Her curls were loose, ribbon-like, and were a dark satin black. She had full eyelashes, enough to make any woman jealous (except for Korra, who didn't mind those things). Each time she traced the curves of Asami's body with her eyes there was a constant thought in her mind. _I'm so incredibly lucky to be with her… to be with this beautiful woman_. From her fingers, to her waist, to her feet, Asami was drop dead gorgeous, and Korra knew this from the moment she met her, those many years ago.

"I could love you every day of my life…" Korra didn't even realize she was saying this. It poured out of her mouth quaintly and she didn't pay any mind to it. She was the only one awake in the room and it didn't worry her.

Korra kept looking at her but then she wanted to get closer. Propping herself next to Asami, Korra began to trace her face with her index finger. It was not like in a trance, but rather, a mindful admiration of Asami. With her finger she touched her soft pink lips; that were so full and kissable. She touched her cheeks that were rosy and pillow-like. Korra began to trace downward towards her neck, that made her want to pull back Asami's hair and kiss it. Asami's collarbone was next, and Korra was filled with anticipation with what was just below. But, she figured it was not the time, nor was it appropriate. She would want consent and encouragement to do anything to Asami.

Impatiently, Korra wanted Asami to wake up, but she then decided that since Asami was the one reassuring her through the night, she should let her sleep more. Korra turned towards Naga who was just started to wake up (she knew because Naga had a habit of thumping her hind leg like a rabbit just before she woke up). It was getting later and soon Asami would be awake.

Eventually Asami had turned over. Her hair was draped over on the pillow and it revealed the back nape of her neck. This got Korra excited as she remembered the last time they were together in that sense. But she kept it in. Instead she leaned up on Asami and wrapped one of her arms around her.

Asami let out a moan, she was waking up, and then a soft yawn followed.

"Good morning gorgeous", Korra said with a smile.

Asami turned over to face her and then giggled. Korra didn't know it, but the entire time she had a crazy bedhead and she never thought to fix it. "Look at your reflection".

Korra headed towards a jug filled with water and saw herself. Half her hair was trying to stay in her ponytails, and half was practically flying out. Immediately Korra's face turned red with embarrassment.

"Oops" She said while she quickly was trying to fix it.

"It's cute, don't fret too much over it." It definitely brightened up Asami's morning.

When Korra headed towards Asami, she laid on her back. Asami took this as an invitation to lay on Korra's toned and sculpted stomach. Korra didn't feel as bashful as she did last time, if anything she was very eager, especially after looking at her sleep.

Asami didn't have sex on her mind like Korra did. She was thinking about what happened the night before and soon a look came on her face. Korra saw this and the two of them sat up.

"Do you think you can tell me what happened?" Asami said with a concerned tone.

"Yes, I can."

During the time of Korra's retelling of her nightmare, Asami had thoughts racing through her mind. She knew that you couldn't "cure" someone from PTSD just by being with them. But she knew that no matter what happened, she wanted to be with Korra in the long run.

"And so that's when I heard your voice. I don't know how you got through to me, but you did. Thank you." Korra moved in to give Asami a light kiss.

"It's nothing", she said with a blush, "we should start eating breakfast and then you can do what we came here to do".

Korra got out another bag of dog food for Naga, she really wanted a full breakfast. Korra wasn't very different. The two girls had some light soup and it was enough for them.

When they were all strapped up and ready to go, Korra led them out of the rocky dome and then Earthbend it down to where it was originally. When she turned she saw the thick forest. It did not seem as menacing as it did the first time she saw it, with Mako and her family. That was over two years ago and a lot had changed. They started their trek through the forest. There was small spirits scurrying round their feet, and Naga had taken a liking for them. Asami had grown curious of the matters of the spirits and their home. As for Korra, she was emptying out her mind and preparing herself to get her mission done. With each step they were approaching the portal. Korra had not made up her mind if she wanted to enter the Southern Portal, or if she wanted to meditate.

"Asami, what should I do?" Korra said as she made her way over a large tree root.

"What do you mean?"

"Should I enter through the spirit portal, or should I meditate?"

"Well, why not weigh the pros and cons of both – woah!" Asami tripped on the root that Korra had hopped over.

"That's a good idea… Okay, start."

"Well, you've told me before, that in the spirit world you can't bend, unless you go through a portal. So, the question is, do you think you'll need your bending? Another thing to keep in mind is, if you go in with just your soul, and get lost, I think there is less of a chance of you returning. But if you go in with your body, you'll at least have a better fighting chance…" Asami was maneuvering through the terrain, which was surprisingly difficult.

"I think, I should probably go through the portal, so I can find the root of this problem".

"Then I'll stay here and keep watch over Naga and our supplies."

"Alright."

After a few more miles of walking, they finally reached the foot of the portal. Asami was in awe, she had never seen anything like it before. The golden rays seemed to go on forever in the sky. There was a unusual light feeling when you walked close to it. This experience would cradle Asami's fascination for the Spirit World.

Korra looked solemn, and she turned towards Asami and dropped her bags.

"Asami, I want you to know, that I'm going to do my best to come out of this without a scratch. This is something only I can do. I know you're worried bu—"

Asami couldn't hold her emotions in and gave Korra a deep kiss, which was very welcomed. After about thirty seconds they stopped and Asami had something to get off her chest.

"I'm willing to travel the entire world with you Korra. This is just another step in our journey. Please come back safely. I'll miss you ever moment you're gone", with that, she placed a soft kiss on Korra's forehead, "Come back soon okay?"

"Okay", she said with a bright smile.

This eased Korra's anxieties and worries for now. She began making her way towards the portal. It felt different than before. Instead of it being instantaneous, Korra felt a weird sensation flowing through her body. But she did make it to the other side. There were tiny balls of light, like lightning bugs, fluttering around her. Instead of going to the spot near the tree of time, Korra ended up in the middle of a grove.

There were a few trees, all seemed to be firs or pines. There was a light gravel path weaving in and out of the grove. Across from the path was a bright lake, it was not too big, but rather small, you could easily see across it. Around the grove were spirits, much like the ones in the ancient forest. However something did not seem right at all. The sky seemed to be stuck at evening, which was unusual because there was no sun in the spirit world. When Korra went to look over at the small lake, there was a light mist covering it, and as she walked closer, she noticed how it began to spread all long the grove.

She didn't realize it then, but she was being pulled to a tree. It was a giant pine tree. She did not know how tall it was, only that it felt as if it had its own gravity about it. When Korra reached this tree (after walking down the gravel path), she entered a trance like state. She placed her brown palm on its bark and shut her eyes.

When she opened her eyes she found that she was shrouded in white. Korra tried bending to maybe tear this "shroud", but it did not work. She was in another dimension, one that should not exist. Behind her she heard voices: some were like the hopeless ones in the Fog of Lost Souls, other's seemed livelier and panicked. Korra did the only thing she knew, she decided to meditate.

Korra projected her spirit forward in order to contact those lost spirits. After questioning a few, she realized how much danger she was in. There was talk about rips in realty where some spirits would walk into, thinking that it was the way home, but then never seeing their home again.

_These poor spirits… Those 'holes' are the only chance they have. Although it is likely get into the physical or spiritual world, they risk the chance of never returning. I need to find one of these rips and bind it together. Maybe that can stop these 'holes'._

However, the problem that Korra overlooked was that these rips would seldom appear. Even if they did, they didn't last long. Only for a few minutes.

But it was the only chance Korra had, so she remained patient. Korra waited there. For what felt even like days. Spirits came idling by her, murmuring a few words, none would give her peace of mind though.

_I really hope not too much time has passed in the physical world; I can't leave Asami alone for too long._

Throughout this time, Korra had to make sure she didn't lose her mind, which was already under much stress. She would wait there, remembering fond memories of the last month and a half that Asami and her, had spent together.

She waited.

It felt like a week had passed by.

She waited more.

Maybe a month.

Eventually Korra lost concept of time. She felt trapped, she felt something gnawing at her. She was alone. She regretted ever coming here. _I should've waited. I should've healed completely. I should've asked Tenzien for help. I should've. I should've. I shouldn't have left Asami alone. What if she already went back? What if she is home? What if she's in Republic City? What if…_ (The thought hit her)… _she found someone else?_

Already on the verge of collapse, Korra frantically looked around her. But everything stopped when she saw it. The Rip.

Unlike the ones that the spirits had talked about, this one was much larger inside. There were dazzling lights inside of it. Not only Korra, but other vagabond spirits were around her, starring into the void that called them. She felt it, the incredible need, it called her to move forward; to take another step and become inside of it. But she felt resistance. Inside her mind was a voice telling her that she needed to come back home. _But I can come back home_. _The rip can lead me home_. But to have it in front of her, seemed too good to be true.

Something had clicked in her mind. In a flash her eyes began to glow. The Avatar state was flickering. Korra had no control over it, and it had felt different than all the times before then. The rush of power that was normally felt, had surged in and out of her body. Eventually she had been left with a numb feeling. She took a few steps (without any control). When she reached the edge of The Rip she took a breath.

All the spirits had been crowded around her and many of them were being drawn in. Korra began to make circular motions with her hands, as if to bend. But no elements came out. Instead she was bending the raw spirit energy. It began to close, bit by bit. One by one the spirits around her slowly began to come to their senses, and soon they disappeared. They were all being sent back to the spirit world. Korra was never fully into the Avatar state, but there was enough power to do what she needed to do.

When it was just herself, bending the spirit energy, something unusual happened. The last tear in The Rip was left. But a pure purple blast of energy crashed through. It blew Korra down on her back. When she looked up, The Rip was expanding. She tried running away as it grew at an exponential rate, but she couldn't escape it. She took one more step while she was sprinting and she fell into it.

Everything was black around her, and she felt the fear of uncertainty.

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted this chapter to portray something that was an evident theme in Book 4. We should all know that Korra had been battling PTSD after the traumatic events with Zaheer. I know I showed much darker scenes, but knowing the experiences of people in my life, I tried writing it as realistically as possible. If you felt uncomfortable reading, my apologies. Know that none of the chapters from here on out will be that dark in nature. Lastly I wanted to make it evident that Asami knew what Korra was mentally going through, and that she acknowledged that she could <em>not<em> just fix it by being in a relationship with her. Hopefully you all will understand my reasons for this development.**

**Thank you for the support!**


	9. Chapter 9

Korra's eyes were closed. Her breathing was calm. She had been fighting this entire time to make sure that she didn't lose herself to the nothingness that surrounded her. Then a sensation filled her body. Rays of light began to engulf her. When she opened her eyes she saw that her fingertips had light flying out of them. Shortly, the rest of her body began to emit light in the empty darkness. She was not scared, or even worried. Something about the sensation felt familiar. Then it clicked. It was the same feeling rushing through her body, the same feeling she felt when she closed and opened the spirit portals. Eventually light filled the entire room. Familiar words came across her mind. _You will find that if you look for the light, that you can often find it. But if you look for the dark that is all you will ever see._

Asami had been waiting at the Portal site for a few hours. She was bundled up against Naga, trying to keep warm. Although the temperature was higher in the forest, it was still around -30 degrees, and not very suitable for her. Asami was worried for Korra, but she also had much confidence that she would return, but she did not know when. It was getting darker, which meant that she had been waiting for about twelve hours for Korra's return. She did not pay any mind, but it still came back to her thoughts.

Asami was setting up a tent that she and Naga would lay in, at least until Korra's return. It was not as warm as they needed it to be, but it did shelter them from the wind that began to pick up. Once the fire was going Asami felt more comfortable but not enough to take off a layer or two. The sun falling westward and evening came. If it turned into night, Asami wouldn't know how she would sleep without getting hypothermia. The only say she could make sure she would stay warm was if she stayed awake and kept moving.

It was eight pm. The sun was down completely, and Asami was really beginning to feel the cold. Asami and Naga were pressed up against each other. Thankfully Naga had many layers of fat and fur to keep her warm, but Asami wasn't as lucky. Her teeth began to chatter. Her body began to shake. The cold was finally getting to her. It was during this time she began contemplating whether or not she should go through the portal and finally have some warmth; but even if she had, there was still the chance that she would've gotten stuck in the 'in between'. It was not worth the risk.

It was ten pm. They made a larger fire in attempts to keep them warm, but no matter how close they got, it would not quell the cold outside of them. Asami was beginning to think that they would have to brace the rest of the chill night without Korra and her warmth. She wished that Korra never took down that dome; at least the rock would've been able to separate them more than the thin tent.

It was midnight. Asami couldn't hold out any longer. She was exhausted and fell asleep not long ago. Naga was awake and did her best to keep her friend warm, but even she felt like it wasn't enough.

The Portal began to flare out. There were lights flashing brighter than normal. A few spirits came out and began wandering the South Pole once more. There were also no dark spirits among them. Asami was asleep and did not get to see this light show, however, Naga did and it got her very excited.

Then a person of light began to appear in the center of the portal. Their hands were above their head and it seemed as if they were bending. When it was done, the person came walking forward, the first thing Naga noticed was the scent. It was Korra! Naga got up from under Asami and sprinted towards her owner, tackling her down into the snow. A giant tongue filled with saliva and love got all over Korra's face. She didn't mind, she was so incredibly happy. It felt like months since she had been back in the physical world. Korra also didn't know how much time had passed for them, and she was worried to ask.

"Atta girl! I missed you so much!" She said as she rubbed Naga behind her ears and all her favorite spots.

Naga let out a loud bark to show her how much she missed her too.

Korra looked around and saw a tent, inside was her girlfriend, shivering, but asleep.

"Come on Naga; let's get you both in a nice warm spot."

Korra packed all their things and strapped them on Naga's sides. It was midnight and freezing, but Korra made sure to exert all the body heat she could in order to keep Asami warm. She had carried her in her arms, almost like a child. When they reached the outside of the forest Korra had to Earthbend a shelter for them. Once they were all inside, Korra unloaded all of their things from Naga and set up a nice warm fire. Asami had been feeling the movement and warmth during this development, but she didn't have the energy to wake up. Korra then began to take off some of Asami's thermal jackets; she wouldn't need them right now. When she laid out the bed Korra was ready to rest, and for some odd reason she did not feel hungry either. Korra was lying on her back, with her arm out. Asami had been positioned to lie on Korra's arm like a pillow. It was peaceful for her and she soon fell to a deep sleep.

In the morning Korra was the first to wake up. She had found herself in the same position that she was the night before, which was a rare occurrence, mostly because Korra had a habit of moving around a lot in her sleep. Asami was on the verge of waking up, and Korra knew this. She had decided it would be a good time to make her some breakfast in bed.

She had gotten a skillet from their packs and a few eggs. She cracked three and put some chopped meat into them, with a bit of cheese sprinkled on stop. _I hope she likes scrambled because I really cannot flip an egg…_ When she was done cooking it, she sprinkled a bit of salt to bring out the flavor. After that she headed to get some fresh water from outside, it would do Asami good, especially since it was probably spirit water. When she came inside she saw that Asami had been stirring around in bed, most likely because Korra moved. This made Korra smile, she knew she was missed.

Korra couldn't wait any longer, or else the eggs would be cold. She headed towards Asami with a breakfast tray. "Good morning Asami", Korra said in a soft voice.

Asami got up and let out a yawn, when she saw who was in front of her she was in shock and gave her a huge hug. Little did Asami know, she also almost dropped her breakfast, and spilt her drink. "I missed you so much!"

"I know, I missed you too Asami" Korra placed the tray down, "I hope you like eggs!" she said with a smile.

"I do! Are they scrambled?"

"Yes actually" Korra showed her they tray with food, "I only know how to make scrambled" she said laughing.

"They look delicious" Asami kissed Korra's cheek.

"Asami, how much time has passed?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I was in the void, it had felt like months had gone by, but you seem like you haven't been here longer than a week."

"It was only a day Korra. I'm so sorry it felt that long to you though, you must have felt so lonely…" Asami's voice grew quiet.

"I was, very much… But I'm back now okay?" She placed a hand on Asami's shoulder.

"Are we going to set out home today?"

"Yea, I'm expecting we should get there within a day."

"What why?"

"Well because ever since I fixed The Rip the spirits have been much calmer. Not to mention the Everstorm stopped. Without those delays we should arrive home before nightfall."

"Well then let's get going!"

Korra was right, they did return to the Water tribe before nightfall. Korra's parents welcomed them with open arms. That night they held a large celebration in honor of the two girls for stopping the spirits from destroying the tribe. Of course, both of the girls were tired out.

It was an outdoor festival, much like the one held before the Civil War between Water tribes. There were colorful banners and even game booths. It really did help when you were the Avatar and your father was chief of the tribe. Sadly, Korra's friends could not attend. Korra knew that Mako was still in Republic City stopping crime. Tenzien was traveling the world, trying to bring balance in the Earth kingdom. Bolin had been working for Kuvira who was also trying to bring the Earth Kingdom in order. Each one of her friends was busy moving on in their lives, and their paths had been separated. However, Korra did know that it would not always be like this.

On the first day of this festival both Korra and Asami wanted to stay indoors and rest. Their journey had tired them out. However they were often in each other's rooms behind closed doors. Korra's parents were busy running the events and usually were not found in the house. They had their intimate moments during this time, and they were always uninterrupted.

By the second day, they both knew the village wanted to see them. So they would have to be dressed for the occasion. Korra woke up that morning and saw a sight she had not seen for a while. Her crutches were leaning on her dresser. When she saw them, she felt this rush of emotion. Korra overcame most of her physical boundaries, and many of her spiritual. She did not need those crutches anymore, and she felt a sense of accomplishment. The progress she had been making was because her best friend had dropped everything in her life and came to her when she was needed. Nothing would ever give her more happiness, and she wouldn't trust anyone as much as she trusted Asami.

When she got out of bed she heard a knock on the door. It was Asami; she came over from the next room to help Korra pick out an outfit for the occasion. Asami, she had a long red dress on, with jewelry of every kind on. When she walked into the room, Korra felt her heart beat incredibly fast. There was plenty of changing in and out of clothes and trying things on. Luckily for them, most of Korra's outfits were blue and that always helped with the matching. Their themes would be opposite, scarlet red and cerulean blue. Asami wanted to put Korra's hair down for once, she always talked about how beautiful Korra's hair was (although Korra was prone to argue that Asami's hair was more beautiful).

In the end, they decided to have her hair half up and half down. Korra's bangs would hug her face. The hair that would normally drape over, would be braided up together in the back (there were four braids that connected down the middle)(in case anyone was wondering, it's just like Dany Targaryen's from Game of Thrones). Korra looked stunning and even found it hard to believe that she looked so nice (Miss Sato had worked magic). There was hardly any make up, just some gloss to make her lips sparkle. She did have earrings and a bracelet. Once they were all set, they went outside.

Tonraq gave an introduction for the ladies and their 'coming out'.

"Today we're gathered for a celebration. My daughter, Avatar Korra, and her friend, Asami Sato, have saved the Water tribe from destruction. The spirits were unbalanced and in chaos, but it is because of their hard work that we can be in peace. Thank you two, you are both honored in this tribe till the end of your days."

The crowd roared and both of them felt humbled. Many people believed that the Avatar was fully healed now and would soon begin her duties once more. However, it was Korra, Asami, and Korra's family who know that she needed more time to heal properly.

At the festival there were traditional Water tribe dances and performances. Many that Asami had never seen before. It was a wonderful experience to her, learning the Water tribe's culture. The men and women dancing had feathers and wolf furs on them, they used Waterbending to show fantastical images that told the story of their tribe. Asami was always at the edge of her seat. All the while, Korra had been watching Asami, seeing her excited and happy made Korra feel at peace.

When the traditional dances were over, the girls were held a feast in their honor. Men and women of all important positions were there. Senna had talked to Korra about the last time that they held a special dinner. Korra blushed in embarrassment while Senna fondly remembered simpler times. Asami on the other hand talked a lot with Tonraq. They both wanted to modernize the South Pole and keep up with the rest of the world. Many of the other Water tribe leaders listened in and gave food for thought.

"I'm very glad my daughter has made a friend like you. With your company I believe we can help push this land forward."

"It would by my pleasure Chief Tonraq. And, it's honestly wonderful being friends with your daughter, the Avatar, too. Without her, I would've never had the opportunity to keep my company afloat."

Senna and Korra joined in the conversation when they heard this.

"Asami when do you think you'll be returning to Republic City?" Senna inquired.

"Honestly, I'm planning to leave a day after the festivals are over." Asami looked over to Korra and saw her trying to hide her upset feelings.

"Hopefully, I'll be heading to Republic City soon…"

"But Korra, are you sure you'll be ready?" Tonraq had a concerned look on his face.

"Well I've made a lot of progress, so being back with my friends would be the best decision. Plus, I'll have Tenzien there to speed up my pace."

"If you truly think it'll help, we'll support you honey" Senna said while placing her hand on Korra's.

When Asami saw how supportive Korra's parents were of her, a sad thought came to mind. She remembered her family. How her father destroyed their relationship, how her mother died. There was no relative left and she was alone.

"Asami, do you think you'll be able to come and bring me back to Republic City? I want you to be the first one to see me in Republic City."

Asami's train of thought was stopped. She had Korra, and even her family had treated her life family. "I wouldn't have it any other way Korra." She gave her a sincere smile.

After the three course feast, the two girls headed down towards the festival. There had been rides and booths for them to explore.

"The last time I was at a festival, I was with Mako, and needless to say it blew up into an argument. But, I'm really happy I'm with you now…"

"I could just kiss you Korra, although, I think we should wait on that."

"Hah, yea, But… Asami, as soon as I come back we'll be an open couple, I promise. It won't be too long."

"I trust you." Asami said as she grabbed Korra's hand, that was the least that they could do.

They went for the games and won each other prizes. Korra was particularly excited for the "Test Your Strength" game. In front of her in line was a big brawny man who looked as if he could break the machine, or at least his long beard could. As he swung down with plenty of force, the hammer only reached about half way, at the section labeled "Wimpy".

It was Korra's turn. She spit into her hands and she turned around to wink at Asami. When she gripped it, she felt as if the hammer was way too light, and it seemed to be different than the man in front of her had.

"Uh excuse me, I want the heaviest hammer you got." Korra's tone was irritated, she hated being underestimated.

"Alright alright" the person running the booth gave her the heaviest one, "I doubt she can even pick it up" he murmured to himself.

Korra gripped the hammer tightly and without flinching she brought it down with incredible force. She hit down on the pressure plate so hard that the ball that was sent flying banged into the bell and _broke_ it. Asami was shocked and very impressed. When Korra saw her face she gave her a playful grin.

The man running the booth was in awe and finally realized who she was.

"Y-You're the Avatar! I'm so so so sorry, here, choose from our top prizes."

"Hey Asami, which stuffed toy do you want?"

There were fluffy Appas, Momos, Aangs, but then there was one on the tip top. It was a stuffed toy Korra. It had button eyes and her signature hairdo, but her favorite part was the big smile that it had, whoever created it definitely did their research.

"Mmmm, that one!" Asami said pointing to the Korra stuffed toy.

When the man brought it down Korra was a bit surprised. "Wow, scary accurate."

"It's so cute, but not as cute as the real one. Thank you"

"It's nothing" Korra said dreamily as she was blushing.

The two girls played with various games and in fact they had won a few goldfish (which still are in Korra's house to this day). But the one place they were excited to go, was the Ferris wheel. The line was long and filled with couples, but it wasn't like they were any different. It was definitely worth the wait. Each seat was made for two and was covered in a way that the people behind them could not see them. Both Asami and Korra knew what was on their minds, but both playfully vaguely brought it up.

When it was their turn to get on, they chatted about meager things that seemed insignificant. But Korra put her arm around Asami, and Asami gave Korra a look that melted her right out of her seat. Korra gulped in nervousness but was still excited. When they reached the top the Wheel stopped, it was a technical thing, but neither of them minded. They were so high up that no one below could tell it was them, and still the people behind couldn't tell it was them either. They briefly enjoyed the view but both them knew what they really wanted. The seat was filled with lust and love and they couldn't deny it.

Asami made the first move, she whispered softly into Korra's ear as Korra was looking at the stars in the distance.

"We haven't been alone in a while." Her voice was incredibly seductive.

Korra didn't need to reply, she already knew. She moved closed to Asami and gave her a soft kiss at first. The both of them felt butterflies that many new couples feel. Asami's hand touched the back of Korra's hands and she ran her fingers through the soft brown hair. Korra touched Asami's neck and then traced her body down to her breasts and fondled them softly, which made Asami let out a quiet moan. Asami wanted to go deeper into Korra's mouth and Korra easily let her. It was exciting for the both of them. To be so high up and try not to get caught by the people around them. Even though they made out, it still felt like the first time.

Korra's hand went even lower; it reached down into Asami's dress. Nothing made her happier than making Asami feel good. Asami bit her own lip, it was because Korra handled herself so well down there. They wouldn't go all the way in such an unusual place, but they were both ready too as soon as they were alone.

Out of nowhere, the Ferris wheel began moving again. The both of them were a tad bit disappointed, but they were both very happy as to what happened at them top. While they were getting off, the people running the ride apologized to each of the passengers for the inconvenience (but it wasn't an inconvenience for them). Afterwards, they headed to the dance floor.

Although Korra and Asami knew they wouldn't be able to slow dance together, they did enjoy themselves for the faster songs. Asami did most of the twirling Korra around, mostly because she was taller. Korra showed Asami a few traditional Water tribe dances. Senna had tried putting Korra in dance classes before they knew she was the Avatar, some of them stuck.

By the time they finished the both of them were tired out. Asami was thankful for Korra telling her to wear comfortable shoes. They walked off together to a secluded place. It was a Gazebo, probably placed there because of the Festival. Surrounding it like a peninsula was a small pond. Around the perimeter of the pond were white limestone rocks. Hanging all around the Gazebo's roof and even the trees nearby, were white lights, not to bright and not too dim. In the pond were arctic turtle ducks, they were swimming, following their mother. It was the perfect spot for them to be alone.

Korra led Asami there by her hand and they leaned on the edge of the railing. There was soft music playing in the background from the main dancefloor. The moonlight reflected off the pond so perfectly, it made their skin practically shine. Korra turned to face Asami and held out her small brown hand.

"May I have this dance?"

"Yes you may", Asami said with a smile.

Korra placed her hands on Asami's waist, and Asami placed her hands around Korra's neck. Their bodies were hugging each other and they both wanted this moment to last as long as it could.

"Asami, there's been something I've been dying to say…"

"What is it?"

"I know I'll never be completely better. I'll always be sort of… broken. But…" She looked into Asami's eyes with determination, "I love you, and I hope that you'll love me too".

"Korra, you're not broken, we're both hurt, but we're not broken" Asami placed her hand on Korra's cheek, "I love you too, Korra"

Their bodies swayed and moved along with the music in the distance. It was as if they perfectly fitted into each other. There were a couple spins here and there, but Korra was happy to lead. They were breaking all the dance rules but neither of them cared. When they were done they leaned once again on the railing of the Gazebo. Korra touched Asami's chin and brought it towards her for a soft and meaningful kiss. Asami reached for Korra's hand and held it, as if to say that she would always be there for her.

"Korra, when you do go back to Republic City, do you think things will be like normal?"

"No, I doubt they'll ever be. We're not the same people we once were."

"You're right… But, I don't feel too upset about that. I guess we can consider it a new chapter in our lives."

"It will be. I'll come back, bring back order to the Earth Kingdom; then we can live in Republic City together. Eventually I'll heal and we'll have a new 'normal'. Our friends will accept us, I know it. We'll be happy together, sure we'll have bumps, but we'll be happy."

"You make me feel so safe Korra", Asami leaned in for a warm hug.

"How many more days do you have left here?"

"Two… I'm leaving in the evening the day after tomorrow."

"I'm sure your employees will be happy to have you back."

"It won't be forever Korra… I trust that you'll come back within a few months."

"I'll try okay?"

"Okay."

After a while, they headed back to Korra's house. Tonraq and Senna were getting older and fell asleep quite early. So while they entered the house they had to make sure they were quiet. Korra wished Asami a goodnight and headed off into her own room. She had a surprise for Asami to plan. She could hardly sleep with all the excitement.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to be trying to wrap up this story as much as I can before Finals start. Because once that happens, it'll be much harder to update. I'm aiming for 12 chapters so I'm almost done with my story.<strong>

**Thanks for the support!**


	10. Chapter 10

The sun was shining down through the window panes. The house was quiet and no one was awake, except Korra. She had gotten up before the sun rose and was preparing to get a few important things done. The festival had passed and Asami was going to be leaving soon. Korra had something in mind for her and she was going to give her a special gift, and a promise.

Korra was slipping on her jacket before she left her room. The weather was starting to warm up and she wouldn't need a large jacket to help keep her warm. When she put it on she remembered something fondly. They were traveling to the South Pole and were already situated in a dome shelter that Korra Earthbended. Korra had taken off the jacket she was wear and Asami had looked at her confused.

"Korra, don't you think you should really wear a thicker jacket?"

"What? No, why would I?"

"Well because we're going to the coldest place on the _planet_ for one."

"But, I can just warm myself up?"

"That's true, but I get cold just by looking at you!"

Korra just laughed but eventually she agreed to wear thicker jackets (Asami had brought many because, unlike Korra, Asami couldn't heat herself up).

When Korra left her room she was trying to recollect where Asami had saw the jewelry stand. She had remembered that Asami was very interested in Water Tribe culture and knew she would appreciate a hand-made gift. When she went outside Naga was waiting for her, but she didn't intend to bring her on this little journey of hers.

"Naga, don't worry I probably won't be gone all day." But Naga just gave a sad whimper as a reply. Before Korra left the gates Naga had even been following her.

Once she left her house she went walking towards the market. _It's been quite a while since I've had such a relaxing morning walk. The sky looks so perfect today._ She was right, the sky had been incredibly clear that day; most likely because Korra had settled that problem with the spirits.

As she walked there was little to no wind at all. The sun would warm your skin and there was hardly a cloud in the sky. As the sun rose up you could see all the dazzling colors on the horizon, and since Korra was walking towards the East, she had the perfect view. The sky had a range from Orange-red to a cool light Blue. She couldn't help but to admire the beautiful world she lived in. _I wish Asami was here to see this too_, she thought to herself.

Once she reached the edge of the Markey place she began her search for the little shop. There were a few people out and opening up their shops, but it was still mostly quiet. It was actually very enjoyable, being able to watch people interacting peacefully, as if this was their entire world. Being the Avatar allowed for moments like this to rarely come by. Ever since she began her duties as Avatar she hadn't seen such peace among people. This is what she hoped to give all people.

She asked around to various shop owners where there was a small jewelry shop, however none had been the right one. It was as if the shop that Asami described had gone out of business unexpectedly. But Korra wouldn't give up so easily. She approached a fruit stand being run by a little old woman.

"Excuse me ma'am, have you seen a small jewelry shop that was being run by an old man?"

"Hmm, you must mean old man Took's place? I haven't seen him in a while; he could just be tired and worn like most of us."

"Do you know what he sold?"

"Well yes, they were mostly used betrothal necklaces. But I'm sure he had some that hadn't been carved into before."

"Do you happen to know where he lived?"

"Yes, not far from my place deary. Just go down that main street till you see an old frozen tree, and then turn left," The old woman said in a smile.

Korra started walking down the path that the old woman pointed to. As she started walking down the path she noticed that the houses were becoming sparser. There were no turns at all for a few miles, though Korra didn't really mind having a long walk, she did begin to lose her patience. _How much longer is this going to take? I wasn't supposed to be out this long… Hopefully Asami won't notice me missing for too long…_

Walking down the path she began to notice how the snow crunched beneath her feet. Sometimes she would count the clouds above her, and see what kind of shapes they made. But she kept on walking.

Finally there was a clearing in front of her with a worn wooden sign, it pointed left, just as the old woman said. One thing Korra noticed was how the old man's house looked almost archaic compared to the other houses of the Water Tribe. Essentially it looked like an igloo, but a bit more, permanent. It had a worn wooden door, glass window panes, and even a red mailbox with a polar bear dog head on the "flappy thingy" (as Korra called it). But the one unique thing about the old man's house was the betrothal necklace placed on the top of the outer doorway. No one would ever put such a sentimental object on such an unorthodox place. But in a way, it did make sense, an unusual thing for an unusual man.

Korra walked up to the worn door and gave a light knock, after a few minutes of waiting, there was no answer. _Maybe he's just hard of hearing?_ She knocked again, but this time much louder. Again there was no answer. Korra sighed unhappily and realized she had to practically bang on the door to get the old man's attention. She inhaled nervously because she hoped not to be too rude and start off on the wrong foot with the old man. She knocked on the door one final time very loudly; immediately she heard someone stirring about in the house. There were a few creeks from furniture, and an odd sound that sounded like a crash. The door handle started to jiggle and Korra got a smile on her face, she was finally getting somewhere.

A small gray hand clutched the door and from the small crack of the door was an old man. He seemed to be quite jittery, which worried Korra. She thought perhaps that he might've been sick, or she disturbed him at a bad time.

"H-Hello?" Old man Took's voice was small and frail.

"Hello, I'm Korra, the Avatar. I've been looking everywhere for you." The door opened a tad bit more after she said this.

"My name is Took, though most of the people here call me Old man Took."

"It's nice to meet you", Korra said with a smile.

"What kind of business could the Avatar have with me?" There was a harsh cough that came from the old man, Korra was right, he was sick.

"Well I came here to ask about the betrothal necklaces, but it also seems that you might need some help… May I come in?"

"Yes, but one moment please." He shut the door abruptly, which caught Korra off guard. There were some subtle and loud clanks coming from inside, it was most likely door locks.

"Come in Avatar."

As Korra walked in she shut the door behind her, because the old man had made his way to an old worn chair. It was made of fur that seemed to be browned and matted, it was obviously very old. There were many tables and on them were different types of jewelry, none of them had been the betrothal necklaces. As she went down a small corridor (it was even too small to be considered that) she noticed a small fireplace with an even smaller fire. It was prevalent that the man was very poor and didn't have much money to take care of his house or possessions. One thing that did peak her interest was that there were many shelves filled with books. When they went into the living room it happened to be more spacious than the other one they walked through, and the small corridor. The small fire almost emitted no heat and the man began to wrap himself up in a matted fur blanket.

"Sir, would you like me to light the fire a bit more?" He couldn't really refuse her; they both knew he needed the heat. Korra Firebended the flame to become larger and warmer, Old man Took finally felt warmer and showed it in his sigh.

"Now, Avatar Korra—"

"You can just call me Korra."

"Ah, Korra, what made you seek me out?"

"Well", Korra began to hide her face; she knew her culture well enough to know that the men gave betrothal necklaces to the women. She also knew that you had to hand made them. "Honestly, I wanted to ask you how to make one for my friend."

"I'm assuming it's a very special friend of yours?" He reached towards a small table next him and got a small mug filled with some kind of tea or drink.

"Do you want me to warm that up for you?"

"If you don't mind…" Korra walked over to the man and let out a small flame to heat up the cup, after a few moments it was nice and hot, perfect for warming the old man up.

"Sh- They met you and really adored the necklaces you had… Of course I know its traditional to make my own, and I'd like to, but knowing that you are a specialist, I figured to come find you and ask for some help."

"Well, you seem very smart for your age; I've been making and selling betrothal necklaces for a long time. In recent years most young men have come to me asking help or even ordering custom necklaces for the ones they want to marry."

"I really do love my friend, and I know it won't be for a while that we actually take _that_ step, I still want to give them the betrothal necklace as a promise."

"Well, seeing as you've been so kind to me and went out of your way to find me, I'll help you with whatever you need."

Korra stood up happily from the floor and went to go hug the old man with excitement. Though he didn't show it, he smiled also, it was nice having such kind company. They spent a few more minutes chatting about what Korra had in mind and then Old man Took got up from his seat. He was warm enough now and led Korra to another room. As they were walking down the short hallway Korra shot a few flames at some kerosene lamps, that way it would be warmer and brighter. When they reached the back room, Korra starred in astonishment.

Inside the room were various rocks of all shapes and sizes, lined up in color coordination. There were also different types of cloths and silks, some were solid colors, and others had embroidered patterns. On top of small tables with glass cabinets were completed necklaces, some had tags with people's names on them, others just had prices. It seemed that the old man was right, many of the younger generation preferred to buy necklaces made by a professional.

"Korra, now, normally I'd ask if you wanted to buy one off of me, but this time I think it would be best for you to make one yourself. There is a sense of sentimental attachment when you make something with your own two hands. When you put effort into something beautiful, there is a sense of accomplishment. I've seen many young men walk in here saying things such as: 'it has to be as beautiful as her'. Well, if you're comparing the one you love to a rock, you're probably not marrying the right person. Now, before I get off track, I must ask… How much do you care about this _friend_ of yours?"

Korra sighed, not because she was upset, but because she needed to find the words to describe Asami.

"This person saw me at my lowest point; they watched over me and helped me get through a hard time in my life. I want to do the same for them that they have done for me. I wouldn't be the same person without them. I care about this person so much that I cannot imagine a life without them, where I didn't have them to bond with or to take care of me. When I make this necklace, I'm going to make a promise to them, a promise that I will do my best to be their everything for the rest of my life."

"Then they're a lucky person."

Korra gave him a sincere smile, and then he led her to the table with the assortment of rocks. There he would explain all the different types of material.

"Did you know, the _first_ betrothal necklaces were made from permafrost ice? It was said that only the strongest Waterbenders were capable of using such a material. If it was still the case, non-benders like me would be out of business!" He said with a hearty laugh.

Korra felt all the different kinds of rocks and had a difficult time deciding which to use.

"All of these rocks are beautiful, but I really am not sure which would last the longest and would complement h- them best."

"What color eyes do they have?"

"A light turquoise green I suppose, it's very hard to capture their color."

"Might I suggest this stone?" He said while opening a drawer. In the drawer was a stone sitting on a velcro pillow. The stone was stunning, it was a aquamarine color, with hint of green thrown in.

"It looks… so amazing… May I?" Korra reached for the stone and held it up towards the light coming from the window.

"This stone is one my uncle found. It's very old but I have a feeling it's a special type of Opal stone. I haven't used it for anyone because I couldn't seem to part with it. But seeing that you truly love this friend, I'll let you use it, and of course, because you've treated me with such kindness."

"But, I couldn't!"

"I don't mind Korra", he said smiling, "An old man like me won't be marrying a spring chicken anytime soon."

"Thank you so much!" Korra said as she cradled the stone and looked at all its shimmering lights.

After Korra picked out the stone, she had to find a good cloth for the necklace. According to Old man Took, the first necklaces had fur on them, but now they use silk. There were even some imported from the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom. Korra had her mind set on an embroidered one.

"Gold or Silver threaded?" Took said.

"I think Silver compliments it more."

"I have to agree, I hope you know how to sew though, I've always been bad at it myself."

"I can, my mother taught me a few years ago."

The next few minutes Korra spent on the pillow mat on the floor making a pattern. It had small u-shaped loops that came up and down in a zig-zag formation. It led up to the center of the necklace where the stone would be placed. It took Korra a little over an hour to get it just right, but she did get it done.

"It looks very fine and detailed Korra, good job!"

"Thank you, now what do we have to do next?"

"Well now we have to shape the stone to a perfect circular shape, unless you'd like it otherwise?"

"No, circular would be fine."

"Then come here, I'll show you how to sand and polish stone."

Old man Took handed Korra a particularly rough sheet of sand paper. Since the rock had been round in nature there wasn't use of a grinder machine to shape it. However, in order to make it the traditionally round shape, Korra would have to put in a lot of elbow grease. Though Korra had a lot of muscle to get the job done, she never kept track of the time. It was already past noon and she had left her house just before dawn. Knowing how long it was taking to finish shaping the stone made Korra wonder if she should send a message to Asami and her family that she would be out a bit longer. In the end, she decided to focus so she would finish sooner.

A couple hours had passed and Korra finally finished shaping the stone. It was perfectly rounded and not too thin, or thick, in nature. However there were a few more things to be done.

"Now, we'll need a small insertion on the top of the opal stone. I would offer to use my mini-drill, but, it's been broken, and I have no money for repairs."

"That's fine, I think there can be a way for me to fire bend and create a small hole."

Korra prepped her hands; she had never made a flame this small, powerful, and precise. She inhaled and from the tips of her pointer and middle finger, she began to make a small straight flame. Took had brought the stone to her and they both supported it while Korra brought the flame towards it. The stone began to heat up and eventually the old man had to let go. Korra held on a bit longer, and after about ten minutes, the hole was perfectly shaped for the chain link to go in.

Once they placed the attached necklace to the stone, there was one more final thing to be done. Korra had to carve a design into the opal stone. When she reached this part, she signed in defeat.

"What's wrong Korra?"

"I'm sorry, I just, I've never settled on what I wanted to put on this stone. It's so beautiful on its own, but I know I need to carve something into it."

Old man Took scooted closer to Korra and place a small frail hand on her shoulder. He coughed lightly and then looked at her.

"The designs imprinted on all betrothal necklaces come from the heart. Many people struggle trying to convey their emotions through art. But like water, it will come flowing onto the stone and rest there permanently."

"I understand…:

"Perhaps you can incorporate a design that shows a secret part of you to them? Or maybe you can create a design based on yourself? Just so you can always give them a piece of you to have."

Korra sat there and thought. She had plenty of time left before night fall. There were a few moments where she would help Took around his house and even help make tea for the both of them. Realizing his limitations in his own house made Korra want to help him even more, especially since he is doing such a kind deed for her. When this was all over, Korra truly wanted to repay him with more than just kindness.

After a while Korra came up with an idea. She had been sitting down meditating and an idea came to her. She grew excited and eagerly told the old man of her idea.

"Inside the Avatar spirit is the spirit of light and goodness, the spirit is called Raava! Raava has an intricate design and I think it would be perfect to put on the stone. That way Asami can always have a piece of me with her!" She realized what she had said, Korra brought up that her friend was a girl, and that she was making the necklace for her. However, the man didn't seem to react, he simply drank his tea and nodded in approval of the idea. Because of this, Korra didn't try to defend herself to him.

"This idea is very original and it clearly portrays a side of you not many get to see. Let's begin with the final step."

Korra first drew the image in her head on a sheet of paper. She would be scaling down the patter on Raava and having it molded into the opal stone. Once she made the final plans on paper she was ready to imprint it on the stone. Took had placed the stone in a metal bracket that would hold it in place while Korra carved the design into it with fire. When Korra was ready she was given a wielder's mask. This was because as Korra dug into the stone from the front, there were a few chances where the stone would fracture and pop out and potentially hit her. Standing in a comfortable position, she began to ready her right hand once more. Then a line of fire came from two of her fingers and she began to carve into the stone.

The process was long and difficult. There was no way for Korra to keep fire bending the entire time. It would take a lot out of her but eventually she would get it done. Perhaps the most difficult part was rounding the crevasses that were created with the fire would imprint on the stone. Korra had to keep the right layer of heat so the design wouldn't look jagged and harsh. As Korra finished one section at a time, the hours began to pass. Evening was here and she was almost done. Her fire traced the last finishing touch, all her concentration was focused on this one stone for so long.

When she finished the last line she pulled back the mask and leaped for joy. After a day's work, she was finally finished with the perfect betrothal necklace. Old man Took entered the room when he heard the fire finally stop; the heat and smoke had been getting to him. When he saw the stone he patted Korra on her back and congratulated her. Afterwards he gave her polishing cloth so she could really make the stone shine. Then he gave her a felt box (similar to ones used for wedding rings) to put the necklace into.

"I'm confident your friend will love their gift."

"I couldn't have made it without your help… I know you do not want to get paid, but please, tomorrow, I'm going to be coming back and I'll give you something greater than money. I'm in ur debt."

"I'm a simple jeweler Korra; I do not need complicated things in my life… However, if you truly feel like this gift is necessary, I'll gladly accept it."

With that, Korra finally left Old man Took's house. When she walked out she finally realized what time it was, it was about 7pm and the sky was already turning dark. Running home was an understatement, Korra had to sprint, and she was worried that her family had been looking for her all day. What began as a small mission turned into a day long one.

Asami had stretched and woke up from her comfy bed. It was beginning to get close, the day that she would have to leave the South Pole. Three months had passed since her arrival here. During this time she had received numerous letters from her company and her employees. Some were written strictly about business, others expressed the amount of people who had missed their boss. Asami had looked over some of them, but she had been primarily focused on Korra.

As she sat up from bed she noticed the stack of letters on her night table. Realizing who they were all from made her remember the responsibility she had back in Republic City. She was grateful for her time with Korra, but she knew she had to go back home. Suddenly Asami felt a wave of sadness in her. Korra would not be coming back to Republic City when she did. There was still something holding Korra back, and it was very obvious in even the most subtle of Korra's behaviors. From being hesitant in taking steps, to even having brutal flash backs to her fight with Zaheer, Korra was far from healed. This only left one more question in Asami's mind, _how much longer will it have to be before Korra completely heals?_ This was the one thing that they wouldn't know until that day finally came. But there had been a sense of weight,_ what if Korra never completely heals?_

They would have to create a new normal. The Avatar would have to live out a cautious life for the rest of her life. It was possible that the world would forget her. Asami gripped her blankets as she became overcome with emotion. Empathy was all she felt for Korra in that moment. Korra must have been so scared of becoming irrelevant, or even useless to the world. No matter what Asami could say or do, that would never be able to mend the hole inside of Korra. A tear fell from her cheek and she began to softly cry. Asami didn't want to return to Republic City. She didn't want to leave Korra's side. But this was the path that she had to take, and it had to be without Korra.

Asami had wiped her tears from her face. Trying to motivate herself out of her bed proved to be difficult. In the end she got out from under the covers and reached for a small compact mirror on her night table. She looked at her eyes, luckily they weren't puffy. Maybe people wouldn't notice that she was crying just now.

After she went through her morning ritual over putting herself together, Asami knocked on Korra's door. There was no answer, so she decided to peak through it and see if Korra was still asleep. To her surprise, Korra wasn't even in bed. Asami entered the room and found a note on Korra's white and blue striped pillow.

_Dear Asami, _

_ Please don't fret too much, I just went out to have a walk and finish some errands._

_ Also, if you could please tell my parents that too, it would be helpful. Thanks!_

_ Love, Korra_

Asami placed her hand on her head and let out a sigh. She was a bit worried that Korra would get into trouble. However, she knew she had to trust Korra's judgment. Asami would have to find a few other things to do today.

After a quick breakfast Asami decided to head out into town. She wanted to go to the post office and send a reply to a few of her employees. She was going to update them that she would be leaving the South Pole in a few days and that she expected everything to be in order upon her return.

On her way there, Asami saw a few peculiar things. There had been boot shaped footsteps deep into the snow below her. It seemed like they were fresh. Though Asami was tempted to follow them, (thinking that it could be Korra) she decided not to.

Another odd sight was the old woman down by the market place. She had been chattering about with her friends and playing a game of pi shou. Asami noticed that they were playing much different than how she learned, but figured it must have been different in this side of the world. When she walked by though, she heard something unexpected.

"Yes!... The Avatar came here… She… The old man down ways from here… I wonder… Haven't seen her since."

Though they were just fragments it piqued Asami's interest. However, all she knew was that Korra was here earlier and must have been looking for an old man. It was a shame that no one else knew where she went. So Asami left things at that and kept on her way.

While she was walking down the road, Asami realized there was no reason for her to return back at Korra's house. Both Senna and Tonraq were busy running errands, and Korra was out too. So Asami took this time to go see something before she left. One of these placed happened to be the icy beach.

It didn't take too long to reach the coast; Korra's house was very near the beach. Asami realized she wouldn't call it a beach though, even if it did have sand, it was still uncomfortably cold. Although, if she had Korra, it would be much more enjoyable for her.

While she walked she felt the sand crunch beneath her feet, since it was almost frozen it acted a lot like snow. There wasn't too much animal life there either, not like how it is in Republic City. Usually the coast there has shelled animals, tortoises, and many different birds. It began to almost feel bleak, and Asami didn't want to stay there much longer.

But then, from behind her, she heard a large crash. She turned around frantically only to realize it was a large wave. On the ground was a kneeling waterbender surfer. He looked older than her and had an icy surf board in his arm. He looked up and whipped his hair back from his face. In a cocky manner, he gave a flirtatious look to Asami. She didn't take it lightly and gave him a glare back; if there was one thing Asami Sato didn't appreciate, it was being eye candy.

Leaving the beach was very easy after that. Her only regret was that Korra wasn't there. _It didn't even feel like a beach, I still had all my jackets on!_ She thought to herself in a frustrated tone. Now she would have to find something else to do. _I could go look for Korra but it still seems early_.

For the rest of Asami's day she went to the local market. There was nothing wrong with keeping herself preoccupied with shopping. Prior to having adventures with Team Avatar, Asami would always make time for buying new things.

Though people would constantly stereotype her as "daddy's little rich girl" who spends all his money, she chose to ignore it. Buying nice new things made her happy, and many times she would donate clothes she just bought to charities. People were rude to her, and she knew this her entire life, but she never let that change her good nature.

She had made her way to many different shops, and most of them were small local businesses. One thing she really had to admire was the traditional clothes from the Water Tribe. Though she was Fire Colonist descent, she did manage to pull off the Water Tribe look, blue looked very nice on her. Her new clothes hugged her body and kept her warm, they were made of the same material as the jacket Senna made her.

On her way back to Korra's house she noticed it was already evening. Once she got inside she placed her bags down and began to hang up her new clothes. She was disappointed though, when she found that Korra wasn't there in her room, she made sure to check.

When she walked into her room she decided to read a book and wait for Korra. Pulled out from her traveling back was a non-fiction book on the stars. It was about the potential future for humans if they decided to go further than the world they were already in. However, as she read those interesting pages, she was still unfocused. Korra was wandering in her mind and though she was reading a book she loved, she struggled reading the black words on the white pages.

_ When is she coming back_… The words traced her mind like words etched on a page. It was beginning to get dark; Asami began to get drowsy. Her eyelids grew heavier and her book began falling. She was entering a light sleep.

Korra finally reached the front porch steps of her house, Naga's head had raised as soon as she caught Korra's scent. Around Korra's belt was a small pouch bag with a waning moon on it (Took's signature). Inside her pouch was of course the specially made necklace inside the felt box. On Korra's face was a smile of excitement. Naga rushed towards her and tackled her on the ground and began to lick her. Though it was only a day that she was gone, the faithful friend still missed her.

"Ow Ow Ow! Calm down girl! Here have this!" Korra reached for her pocket to get out some treats; it was always a good idea to keep some on you.

Naga stuffed her face and quickly went back to showering Korra with affection. For a brief time Korra indulged Naga by playing around with her and her toys. There were a few fetch rounds and when Naga returned with the ball for the seventh time, Korra patted her head and began to go inside.

When Korra walked in there was no sound at all. She remembered that her parents were out, but inside she was hoping Asami was still here. _It's not as if she'd leave early right?_ She grew nervous.

"Asami? Mom? Dad?" she called out as she walked around her house. There was no reply.

Korra began to lose hope that there was anyone inside the house. So she began to her room. As she walked towards it she stopped. Asami's door was partially open, which was rare because she always made sure to keep it shut. Korra decided to quietly peek inside. Her hands grabbed the door and its frame. She peeked and saw that Asami was lying on her bed with a book on her stomach.

"Asami?" She said quietly. There was of course, no reply.

Korra walked into Asami's room, as she opened the door it creaked. Her footsteps were light as she walked towards the bed. Sitting down on the bed next to her, Korra read the title of the book. "Stars: Our Future", _guess I learned something new about her today_. Korra looked down at the pouch on her side and placed her hand on it. _Should I wake her up? I mean she might be disappointed that I returned without letting her know. But then again, she could be very tired. Maybe I should leave a note?_

Korra walked to Asami's nightstand and grabbed a pen and paper.

_Dear Asami,_

_ I found you sleeping and I wasn't exactly sure if I should've woken you up or let you sleep. Well, instead of just going to bed, I figured it would be better to write you a note. I'm sorry for taking all day to return, but I promise, you'll forgive me. _

_ Just know that I wasn't going to leave you here without an explanation. Tomorrow morning put on your best clothes and wait outside for me at the gate around seven am._

_ Love, your dearest friend, Korra._

She placed the newly written note and placed it on top of the book that Asami was reading. Once she walked outside her room Korra quietly shut Asami's door. Korra silently left Asami's room and went inside hers to prepare for an exciting day tomorrow. Opening her closet she began to shuffle through her clothes and tried to find the perfect outfit. While going through her clothes she remembered some of Asami's fashion advice. Once she picked out her outfit she counted the coins she had that she would need for tomorrow. When Korra was finally done making preparations, she thought to herself _It's going to be *perfect*. _Closing her eyelids she thought of the exciting day that would be.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for being patient! This story is beginning to come to a close within the next two chapters. The reason for the slight hiatus was because of midterms and college business, so I hope you all can forgive. Thank you so much for sticking around and please look forward to another update in a few days.<strong>

**Thanks for the support!**


	11. Chapter 11

When Asami woke that morning, there was the sound of feet pattering on the tile floors. She was still quite tired and considered falling back to a dreamy sleep, however, it was the noises that kept her up. Turning over to her side, Asami drearily opened her eyes and noticed a note that was on her night stand. Next to it was the book that she had fallen asleep while reading. Then the curiosities drove her out of the bed and made her lean over and reach over for the note. When she opened it, she immediately noticed Korra's handwriting. After reading it a smile grew on her face, there was a funny smiling drawing of Korra at the end of the page. Small gestures such as these warmed Asami's heart. She now had the motivation to get out of bed.

Because of the instructions that were left on the note, Asami went straight towards her closet and chose a cute outfit she had bought the day before. It was a long teal and aquamarine skirt with thermal leggings, there was also a long sleeve top which complimented it. Asami also put on a pair of earring studs and a pair of black shoes. After putting on her outfit Asami decided it would be a good opportunity to paint her nails, though they were quite short, they were French tipped to perfection. Asami began to fix her hair in her signature style; there wasn't a single hair out of place. Before she left her vanity table, she couldn't resist giving a look of excitement. Much time had passed and the two girls had strengthened their relationship, today was the day they needed more than anything else.

Prior to Asami waking up, Korra had been scurrying about her house making some final preparations; she had the whole engagement planned out. If there was anything she learned from Tenzien, schedules can be your best friend. Once she was done making lunch, packing some necessary items, and getting dressed, Korra headed outside her house to the gate. Though she was about twenty minutes early, she still eagerly awaited the most beautiful girl. Naga had been there to not only keep her company, but to also play a part in this thrilling day.

"Today is going to be perfect girl!" Korra said as she petted Naga on her chest. Naga's heavy breathing showed that she too was also very excited.

Korra leaned on the icy pillar of the gate, she kept looking back at the watch that Asami had recently given her; it was supposed to make her more _punctual_. There was only five minutes left, Korra began to wonder if Asami was going to be late, even if she had a reputation of _always_ being on time.

Asami headed out and opened the large front door. Rays of light began to pour in and soon the bright blue sky melted everything else out of sight. It was a cloudless day and there was a light breeze, summer was coming and you could feel it on your skin. Though the weather was nice, it was not the first thing Ms. Asami Sato noticed, Korra was leaning in a "show off" sort of way and it almost made Asami's heart flutter, even if it was "cheesy".

Korra's eyes were finally indulged when Asami opened the door, there was a smile formed on her face that could grow flowers. Korra lost her cool for a few moments because she was stunned with how _gorgeous_ her girlfriend looked. As she took each step her hips began to sway like ocean currents. Black silky hair bounced and shined with the sunlight. There was a certain elegance to Asami that could not be described with all the words that Korra knew. _Thump thump thump_ went Korra's heart, instantly she was hit with a sense of nervousness. Unexpectedly, it wasn't Korra who made the first move to Asami, Naga had gotten up and practically galloped to her.

"Calm down Naga, I'll pet you" Asami said while laughing and giving a warm smile.

Korra got up to speed and gave a little jog over to her, "Asami! Good morning!"

Brushing her hair behind her ear, Asami replied, "Good morning Korra, what might you have planned for today?"

She bashfully smiled, "it's all a surprise, but you'll love it."

"Let's hop on Naga, if you don't mind?" Korra stated.

Korra and Asami mounted Naga and soon they were trotting past the gate and into the village. Korra knew where she was going, but Asami had no clue. Then Asami remembered what she had been dying to ask.

"So, Korra, what exactly _were_ you doing all yesterday?"

"Um, that is also a surprise… But! I can tell you that it took a lot of time to do and that you'll love it!"

"Hmm, it seems that I'll love a lot of things you're going to be doing today, Korra." There was a hint in her tone that made Korra almost jump with surprise.

"Hah ah, well, you're just going to have to wait and see" she replied with a goofy smile, the kind you give when you almost blurt out a funny secret.

Naga was making her way north, and soon they were reaching the coastline, but it wasn't the beach that they were going to. All along the farthest edge of the coast were many wooden docks. Most of them were painted blue and had the mark of the Southern Water tribe. It was this dock that Asami had come on her very first day in her mission. When Naga finally made a stop at the first large dock, Korra jumped down and helped her date off. Asami didn't initially see it, but all along the edges of the dock were bright pink and white roses. She gasped in surprised and held her hand to her mouth.

"Korra, they're beautiful!" She said as she ran up to one and held it in her hand.

"Thanks, it took me a while to get them all here, I even had to get special permission from the man who owns this place."

"I love this so much Korra."

Korra reached down on one of the smaller white roses, and then she went up to Asami and placed it gently to rest it on her ear. Then Korra's hand grazed Asami's cheek and she gave her a soft kiss on her red lips. Asami brought Korra closer to her and placed her own hand on Korra's waist. After a few more seconds they pulled away and looked dreamily at each other.

"You make me so happy Asami; I just had to do this for you."

"I feel the same too." Asami brought her head closer and the two of them rested each other's foreheads on one another.

"The reason why I wanted to bring you here was because; this was your first step into this new chapter of our lives."

"You know, I was so incredibly nervous when I got off that ship. I wasn't sure if you wanted me here, if anything would happen. But, I knew I wanted to be there with you, to help you, and support you."

"Honestly, _you_ were the best surprise I've had in my life. We started off on the wrong foot, but, look at us now."

"I can't wait to see the rest of what you've planned." She replied with a smile.

Before they left, Korra had given Asami a "crown" of flowers; she even had one for herself. Then Korra led Asami up on Naga once more, this beautiful sight was just to get the day started. Naga began to trot off once more with the direction of Korra. Along the way Asami had her arms wrapped around Korra's body and rested her head on the girl's shoulder. As they crossed through the town many of the villagers saw how intimate they were; though there were some mixed reactions, it was generally positive. People saw how happy the both of them looked and were supportive. The old woman whom Korra had asked to find Old man Took had given her a wink, as if to say _so this was the young woman who's going to receive the avatar's gift_.

This next location was a bit farther than Asami expected but she did not pay any mind. Along the way she asked many questions about Korra's life and childhood. They both learned a great deal about each other, it was nice to know how down to earth Korra was, even if she did have a "extravagant" amount of self-pride, at the time.

Once Naga reached a mound of rocks that made a badly formed cave, Asami knew what place this was: the hidden hot springs. Korra hopped down from Naga and used Earthbending to clear the giant boulder that was in the way, and then she created stair steps to walk down into the steamy springs. Once they were inside, Korra closed the door back up.

"Asami come here!" Korra said as she jogged to the other end of the cave.

"Hold up!" Asami replied while trying to keep up with her girlfriend. Korra had a child-like excitement about her, but there was most likely "adult-like" intentions going about.

Korra led Asami down the hot springs cave, there were caverns as they went deeper inside. There were small crystals on the floor, seemly making a "road". However as they went deeper, there was much larger crystals that varied in shape and size. Because there were small openings on the roof of the cave where light could come in, some of the crystals shone with colors and shapes along the walls. Korra slowed down her pace to hold onto Asami's hand. Naga had caught up with them also; it seemed she wanted a warm drink before running off with them. Finally at the mouth of the cave was a beautiful large steamy pool. There was plenty of lighting and all around them were the most beautiful quartz stones.

Again, Asami gasped in surprise, it was a sight she had never dreamt to have seen before.

"You, you didn't make all of this did you?"

"Well, the hot springs here was already made, but it seemed to have been closed off by all of this rock. The path, I made that, but all the stones and perfect lighting, which was already here."

"Korra it's so, so, I can't describe it!"

"Well, maybe you'll want to enjoy it?"

Asami caught on to what Korra was implying. But in the spur of the moment, the first one of them to jump into the pool was Naga, and since a good deal of water got out because of her "stunt" Korra had to Waterbend it back into the pool. Of course, she wasn't upset, but it was unexpected.

They kicked off their shoes first and placed them next to the wall. Then as they giggled and smiled the rest of their clothes came off, until a familiar sight was about them. Korra jumped into the pool with a similar fashion as Naga, there was plenty of space, since it was so large. However, Asami was more timid about the temperature and went in one leg at a time. Once they were both in there were splashes flying and in the cave echoed their laughter. Their hair was soaking wet and they pushed it back and were filled with elation. The both of them had also been hit with Naga's large wet tail, but Korra seemed to be it harder and was thrown into the water.

That's when Korra got the idea of going underwater and sneaking up with Asami while she was petting Naga. Korra used some Waterbending to go faster and quickly went behind her girlfriend. Then suddenly she popped out of the water and grabbed Asami by the stomach. They were both lifted into the air and their bodies were intertwined; Naga gave a few barks at this new development. There was a moment, in which they were in mid-air, only being lifted by the water underneath them, that Asami and Korra looked into each other's eyes and felt an indescribable feeling about them. Then they came rushing down and then slowly back into the water. Asami was being carried by Korra, and her arms were wrapped around the Avatar's neck. It was as if nothing else existed but that exhilarating moment.

'Woah' was the only word that came out of Korra's mouth. But Asami only replied with a deep kiss. Her legs became wrapped around Korra's waist; she wanted all of her, every bit of her; from her arms, to her legs, to her soft brown hair, to even the scars around her body. Korra was perfect to Asami, in every way possible. Korra was a bit surprised at this but went along with what Asami was feeling. She easily lifted her up and they moved to one of the edges of the pool. Naga meanwhile was too busy getting into one of the sacks of dog food that Korra had brought with them.

They lost themselves in the moment, their breathing got heavy and it felt like the whole pool got hotter. Asami began to bite on Korra's lip, while Korra's hands went downward and began to grab at Asami's thighs. There was a pause when they both looked at each other directly in the eyes. Though no words were spoken they both knew. In the heat of passion they went at each other once more. Asami's wet hair was around them, Korra's was still floating in the water.

Then Korra flipped positions to where Asami was the one leaning on the smooth edge of the hot spring. First she used her free hand to push together Asami's voluptuous breasts, a sight that even made Korra tremble. Asami's body was perfect to her, she was smooth like marble, but warm like the very water they were indulged in. Without pulling her mouth away from her, Korra's hands went down on Asami and soon she had to gasp for air because of the sensual feeling. Korra had begun to make Asami's body grow tight, all wound up in her carnal feelings. That's when Korra began to kiss and bite at her neck. Asami's hands were tracing Korra's back and pulling at her hair for more. Asami's legs were wrapping tighter around Korra's waist and she couldn't keep away from the feeling any longer.

"I want to repay you, for everything you do for me" Korra said in a breath-like whisper.

Asami couldn't reply because she was still moaning and gasping for air. There was a shock that ran through her body, and soon her knees loosened around Korra. She didn't realize it then, but Asami's nails had left their mark on Korra's back.

She wanted to do the same for Korra. Almost out of nowhere Asami had used her strong legs to shift Korra to her side. Korra, still in surprise, saw the look on Asami's face and her heart began to pound with excitement, she'd be able to see another side of her.

Korra's hands were on the ground while her knees were still in the water, her back was facing Asami. Then Asami's left hand was placed under on Korra's breasts. Meanwhile, her right hand was being pulled back towards Korra's most vulnerable area. She went inside her and began to push and thrust in. Korra let out a few high pitched moans, but she felt weak all over. Back and forth she went in and around her. Korra's arms shook and couldn't keep her propped up, she was laying down on her elbows, trembling. Korra's body moved back and forth along with Asami, and right before Korra could finish, Asami receded out of her. She moved a bit above to Korra's soft spot. That's when she made a circular motion around, she even made Korra even call her name.

When Korra finished she couldn't keep the sounds quiet and to herself, Asami heard exactly how good she made Korra feel. Even she got tired and fell down beside Korra.

Rising and falling went Asami's chest as she was breathing heavily. They shared another passionate kiss, wrapped in wet bodies and hair. After this, their eyes fluttered as they left the world they were entranced in. Both of them were breathing heavily and they propped themselves up on the edge of the steamy pool.

"I've been waiting to do that for a while." Korra said, still out of breath.

"Me too."

They both looked at one another and began to laugh, though they shared that passionate moment with each other, they still felt a certain happiness in the air. When their laughter died down, they brought their bodies in the water once more and held each other. Asami held Korra to her chest and together they floated in the warm water.

Korra realized something was different, "where'd Naga go?"

"I have no idea, I didn't see her leave."

"Naga!" Korra shouted, after a few moments there was a bark in the distance. Naga was still there but she had gone to the mouth of the cave.

"We'd better get going then!" Korra said with a smile.

"I wonder what else you have on the list."

"Or maybe menu perhaps."

"Huh?"

Korra didn't answer her, or it would ruin another surprise she had planned. They got out of the pool, dried themselves off, and proceeded to put their clothes on. One thing Asami learned about Korra was that she preferred to towel dry her hair, but Asami liked to air dry it.

Then they made their way through the cave and held each other's hands. Naga was waiting for them at the end. You could still see all the crumbs of god food along her mouth. Once they went up the stairs together, it was evident that they spent quite a bit of time in the cave. It was already around 12:00pm and it was lunch time.

Korra and Asami mounted Naga and soon she began to gallop her way into town. It seemed they were going back to Korra's house. But really they were going to the courtyard, but Asami didn't know that at the time.

Once again they were on the beautifully designed limestone floor. Naga had left because she was getting distracted by one of those, arctic butterflies. Luckily, before she ran off, they were already set on the ground. Korra had also grabbed a special basket, it was weaved with straw and had a few flowers along the sides.

"A picnic!" Asami said with excitement.

"Yea, I'd figure I could show you my _amazing_ cooking skills off." Korra gave a bright but dorky smile.

"I _do_ have to admit, that soup when we were going to the South Pole was very good."

"Let me lay out the blanket first though." Korra said as she pulled out a checkered white and red sheet.

They both sat down under a tree in bloom. In front of them was the little training area that Korra had used to practice her bending once her therapy was further along. To the right of them was the small pond and waterfall that Naga was having fun with. But still above them was the bright sun that made everything shines around them, though, the shade was still very nice to sit under.

"Let's see what's for lunch", Korra said playfully.

"Haha okay Korra"

"Here we have some _amazing_ veggie wraps, courtesy of my mother. Oh wait, there's more! Some authentic fried Southern water tribe noodles, from your truly. No no, there's still more! Grilled fish with some secret sauce to dip them into."

"Wow Korra, you must have been up all morning making this."

"Well, that and a few other things," Korra said with a modest laugh.

"Thank you for the food."

"No problem! Now, let me warm this up a bit and we can dig in."

Once the bowls and plates were all set, Korra heated each dish with her Firebending. She handed Asami a pair of chopsticks and they began to eat away at the delicious food. There was a lot of 'wow this is great' 'mmm's and 'so good's between the both of them. But once they were done Korra laid on her back and patted her stomach. Asami leaned herself against the tree they were laying under. After a while Korra scooted on Asami's lap, they were looking at each other as if nothing else mattered.

"You know, I've yet to cook a good meal for you. I'll just have to make some authentic Republic City food."

"Well I'd definitely like to try that."

Asami began to play with Korra's hair and even inquired if she would ever cut it.

"Do you not like it?"

"I do, however, I am curious to see how you'd look with short hair."

"Hmm, I'm not sure if I'd ever want to."

"Korra."

"Yes?"

"We've come a long way, haven't we? I know things will never be completely _normal_, but, maybe we can make a new normal."

"What do you mean things will never be normal?"

"I see it in you Korra. You're hesitant with almost everything; you get scared to take another step forward in life. I think it's because of Zaheer still..."

"You're right… it may take a few years, but, I need to eventually go back to _being_ the Avatar… Even if I haven't been in the Avatar state for over two years…"

"I'm going to be here to support you. I know how hard it will be to face what people have been saying, but I'm always going to be here."

"Thank you, so much." Korra moved closer to Asami, her face was cupped by Asami's soft hands.

Asami moved Korra's hair out of her face and spoke once more, "I love you Korra."

"I love you too Asami."

Korra sat herself up and leaned into Asami to give her a soft kiss.

They spent about thirty more minutes in that courtyard. Naga often ran around them and even persuaded them to play fetch with her. Much to Korra's surprise, Asami had quite the arm. The air felt light and warm, and the three of them enjoyed the afternoon together.

Once it was time to go, Korra situated all their bags on Naga and they were off. There was a small detour to Korra's house, so they could drop off all the supplies they didn't need anymore. Korra walked back towards the large polar bear dog and they headed off. This time they would going directly into town. It was becoming the evening, and because they were so far south, the day was shorter and the sun began to fall down.

Korra led them to what seemed like the place where the festival was at. Though there were no more rides and booths, there were still many people and shops about.

Further down the street they went, until there were only sparse people and shops. That's when Asami noticed small lights. As they walked closer Asami realized what they were. Candles were lit all along the two sides of the small path. The sun began to burn in the horizon and then there was the sight of the gazebo that they danced under. Asami held her hands to her heart and felt a flutter inside her. Korra went out of her way to create this beautiful sight.

They got off Naga and walked the rest of the way, there was easily a hundred candles lit and fluttering in the wind. When they walked closer you could hear music coming from the gazebo in front of them. At the steps they grabbed each other's hands.

"I'm not the best dancer, but I hope I'll suffice."

"Korra, you're perfect okay? I've had dancing lessons, I'll lead."

A new soft song played; there was an array of stringed instruments and their beautiful sounds coming from the radio on the railing. Korra's hands were around Asami's neck, while Asami's rested on Korra's waist. At first Korra kept looking at her feet so she wouldn't step on Asami's toes.

"You know, because I'm leading, you don't have to look at your toes."

"But, I _really_ don't want to step on you."

"Trust me." Asami said softly.

Korra hesitantly looked up at Asami. Her eyes were dreamily set on Korra. Their bodies swayed to the slow and peaceful song. Korra eventually didn't have to think about her feet. They moved closer to one another, soon Korra rested her head on Asami's shoulder. Though they still swayed, it was like they were holding onto each other.

"Asami…" Korra abruptly said.

"Yes Korra?"

Korra went down on one knee and pulled the small velvet box from her pocket. Then she showed the beautiful betrothal necklace to the one she loved.

Asami gasped, "Korra!"

"Asami, I know you're going back to Republic City tomorrow, but, before you go, I want to make a promise to you… When I return we'll come out as a couple together, and hopefully, in a few years, we can…"

"Yes, Korra…" Asami leaned down with her, "I love you, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I'll wait for you, always."

They both stood up, Asami turned around and lifted her hair, and Korra wrapped the beautifully made necklace around her pale neck. When Asami turned around, Korra was dazzled, it fit her perfectly in length and it even complimented her outfit. Asami brought her hand to stroke Korra's cheek, then she kissed her once more.

"I can't even begin to tell you how much you've changed my life, Korra."

"You don't realize how much you've changed mine either."

The two of them began to dance to the various songs that was played on the radio; from swing, to jazz, to doo wop, they danced the night away. Even Korra, who was very timid in the beginning, grew comfortable, and had fun. By the time they were both tired, Naga carried them home. The entire way back Asami and Korra were cuddling with one another; caught in a daze. When they reached Korra's house they tip toed their way inside, so not to disturb Senna and Tonraq. Once they got to the hallway where their rooms were, they couldn't be separated.

Asami quietly closed the door behind them to Korra's room. When she turned around, she found that Korra began to undress and climb under the covers; she decided to do the same. Korra was being held by Asami, and their breathing was in sync. Tomorrow Asami would be leaving, and though it was bittersweet, they made the most of their time together. They rested their tired naked bodies on one another and fell sleepily into a dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Wow, I haven't updated in a while. Hopefully y'all understand, I've been dealing with many things. So in this chapter I got a lot of inspiration from The Book of Life (the gazebo scene) and prior chapters. Hopefully it made your hearts flutter like it did mine. We've got one more chapter to go and you guys might have to start stocking up on tissues. <strong>

**I'll update as soon as I can! Thanks for the support!**


End file.
